


В начале пути

by Lenap



Series: Спроси у звездной пыли [1]
Category: Star Trek, Стар Трек 2009
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Missions, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк, Спок, самое начало их путешествия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я начала писать фик в начале 2009, потом на мои поиски соавтора откликнулась Elektra, и дальше мы уже с ней мучили текст, писала, переписывали, в итоге забросили по разным причинам.
> 
> Хотелось для себя воссоздать условия, при которых бы кадет Кирк мог так оперативно стать капитаном и получить в командование такой корабль, как Энтерпрайз. Будем откровенны, Абрамс оооочень слукавил сделав концовку фильма, такой какой увидели ее мы. Ну, и я вроде как хотела подтянуть к делу немного обоснуя)) Электра мне в этом помогла)) 
> 
> Ах да)) еще))) я вроде как замахнулась на хитрый финт в построении глав - начало и конец, не просто перекликаются, глава должна быть замкнутой, с чего началась, тем и заканчивается - не знаю, на сколько это у меня удалось. Из-за этого было много путаницы, но в 2009 мне показалось это забавным и интересным, чтобы попробовать. Так что извиняйте, если логика событий будет казаться несколько странной)))

Пролог

 

Она хотела обнять его, но в последний момент нерешительно отступила. Нахмурилась.

\- Я скучала.

Спок кивнул. Стоящая перед ним девушка была такой живой и в тоже время бесконечно далекой. Словно и не было между ними ничего. Он хотел и не мог заставить себя взять ее за руку.

Ниота.

Прошло 52 дня 7 часов и 44 минуты с их последней встречи после победного возвращения Энтерпрайза на Землю. А из памяти уже стерся запах ее кожи и волос, почти не различимым стал голос. Он помнил только глаза, так похожие на глаза его матери. А за их обманчивым спокойствием – бушующие эмоции. Как он не силился, не мог вспомнить смеха Ниоты – только перед внутренним взором темнели ее глаза, сужаясь.

Спок не ожидал встретить ее так быстро - в первый же день своего прибытия. Слишком быстро.

-Ты… Ты уже заселился? – Ухура, почуяв неладное, ушла на нейтральную территорию.

-Нет.

-Как разместишься – найди меня, - замявшись, попросила Ниота.

Спок согласно кивнул и отвел взгляд.

Слишком быстро. Все слишком быстро. Спок снова кивнул. Ему еще многое предстояло сделать. А к разговору, что его ждал, он был не готов, хотя и думал о нем все 52 дня 7 часов и 53 минуты с их последней встречи.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Глава 1.

 

Сквозь пальцы, прижатые к лицу, он видел совсем небольшой кусочек мира. Кусочек голубого неба, кусочек пушистого белого облака, которое цеплялось за кроны деревьев. Ветви и листва, что шелестела под дуновениями ветра и хаотично сплеталась, попадая в узкую щель обзора. Солнце золотило ладони, пробиваясь сквозь пальцы.

Давно в детстве, прикрывая ладонью глаза от нещадно палящего света, он с недоумением спрашивал, что за странную игру придумали земляне. В ответ его такая нелогичная мать лишь влажно блестела глазами и улыбалась. И с нежностью проводила рукой по его волосам. Он всегда подозревал, что видела она отнюдь не красные пески и дикую красоту скалистых гор.

Спок невольно потянулся провести по темным коротким прядям. Так и замер с занесенной рукой. Теперь ничто не мешало обзору, и на него обрушилось летнее безмятежное утро. На Земле наступил еще один день. А завтра будет еще один. И еще, и еще. А для Вулкана уже никогда не будет ни нового утра, ни нового дня.

Внутри расплескалась пустота. От ее тихой безмятежности звенело в ушах.

Он сидел, неподвижный и оглушенный. Тишина. Тошнотворная, практически непереносимая. И сколько бы он не звал, никто не откликался. Некому было откликнуться. Раньше была боль, оставлявшая после себя вкус меди на губах и ломоту во всем теле. Теперь не было и ее.

Привычный самоконтроль помогал. В голове начало проясняться. И вместе с ясностью мыслей нахлынули воспоминания. Он так долго убегал, а теперь ему не куда было возвращаться.

Ниота…. Ниота. Пылкая, чувственная, такая живая. И бесконечно далекая. Он так надеялся, что она сможет заполнить эту мрачную пустоту, поселившуюся в нем и не отпускающую ни на минуту.

Их разговор состоялся вечером в день его прибытия. Его разместили в восточном крыле, извинившись за неразбериху и невозможность предоставить ему его обычные апартаменты. Ему было все равно. Ему было бы все равно, если даже к нему бы подселили кого-то.

Он успел только поставить багаж у кровати, как на пад посыпались вызовы. Стоило ему выйти из шаттла и подключиться к общей сети, как его данные были считаны головным компьютером, идентифицированы и включены в коммуникативную цепочку. Теперь каждый его день будет расписан неотложными делами, событиям, встречами словно и он и не покидал Землю. Жизнь продолжалась и никого не ждала.

Спок, поддавшись нелогичному порыву, прошел в ремонтный док, где кипели работы над починкой Энтерпрайз. Среди множества других кораблей, этот выделялся ощущением несокрушимой мощи. Даже сильно потрепанный в последнем сражении, сверкая оголенной обшивкой и обнаженными конструкциями, Энтерпрайз восхищал. Самый новейший, самый передовой, самый быстрый. Надежный, верный, испытанный.

Спок попытался приглушить невольное чувство восхищения, что у него вызвал этот корабль. Трудно представить человека, добровольно бы отказавшегося служить на нем. Но он был человеком лишь на половину и перед ним лежал нелегкий выбор.

Он прошел дальше в транспортаторную. Вулканец еще раз сверился с падом и решил отложить посещение лабораторий. На это день у него были более важные планы.

***

Главное здание госпиталя гармонично вливалось по своей архитектуре в зеленое море леса. Другие корпуса, словно лучи солнца, разбегались во все стороны и прятались в величественных кронах громадных сосен. У главного входа его встретили и проводили к нужному отделению. Вулканец невольно засмотрелся на гений архитектурной мысли с любопытством ученого и исследователя. Стекло и пластик в симбиозе с живыми деревьями, и посреди этих вросших в землю современных зданий кованные скамейки, как осколки далекого прошлого.

-Коммандер Спок, - окликнули его.

Он не думал, что будет настолько рад вновь увидеть этого человека. Кристофер Пайк в инвалидной коляске приветливо помахал ему и поманил за собой. Спок тактично промолчал и лишь кивком поздоровался с темноволосой женщиной во флотской форме, прошедшей мимо. С легендарной Номер Один он познакомился еще до своей самой первой миссии, когда принимал у нее пост первого помощника капитана Пайка.

-Как ваше здоровье?

-Через месяц обещают выписать. Голова уже почти в порядке. Усиленная терапия и скоро я смогу забыть про это кресло. Но оставим тему моего здоровья. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против прогуляться со мной по парку.

Солнце уже начало клонится к западу, и все тонуло в мягких приглушенных тонах. Ухоженный парк манил теплом, нагревшись за длинный день. Вокруг было разлито столько спокойствия, что вулканец подумал, что еще немного, и он растворится в этой неназойливой тишине.

-Ничего подобного не было, и нет ни на одной из планет, на которых мне довелось побывать. Ничего во всей вселенной нет прекраснее этого леса и этого дня. Я знаю, ты можешь возразить, - грустно парировал, еще не сказанные вулканцем слова Пайк. – Биохимечиский состав может быть идентичным на любой планете класса М. Но я имел в виду совсем не это.

Подняв ветку, низко наклонившуюся над дорожкой, Спок обернулся к своему капитану:

-Я понимаю, что вы хотите сказать, - медленно, подбирая слова, сказал вулканец. И снова отвернулся. Он не хотел, чтобы дрожание рук выдало его.

Только осознав, что не слышит мерного шуршания колес об асфальт за своей спиной, остановился.

-У меня не было возможности сказать тебе этого раньше. Тебе срочно пришлось покинуть Землю до того, как у меня появилась возможность принимать посетителей. Возможно и сейчас не самое лучшее время, но…. Спок…. Спасибо. Спасибо за все.

Спок хотел обернуться, но в последний момент передумал и лишь кивнул. Ему не хотелось ни благодарности, ни сочувствия. Даже от этого человека. Ему всегда было не просто среди людей. А теперь стало практически невыносимо - невысказанное сочувствие и жалость угнетали. Пайк не стал ничего добавлять, и за это вулканец был ему по-настоящему благодарен. Со свойственным ему тактом и мудростью, капитан выбрал другую тему для разговора.

-Был уже в адмиралтействе? – получив утвердительный кивок, хмыкнул. – И что думаешь?

Спок задумался над ответом. Заглянув в секретариат и увидев коммандера, адмирал Барнетт пригласил его к себе в кабинет, как он выразился, перекинуться парой слов. Разговор действительно был недолгим. Адмирал всегда отличался прямолинейностью и, не желая терять время на хождение вокруг интересующей его темы, предложил Споку перейти под его начало. Такой поворот событий озадачил вулканца. Делая выбор между решением остаться в Звездном флоте под началом Кристофера Пайка в качестве его первого помощника и начальника исследовательского центра или решением об отставке, он не думал, что будет рассматривать какие-либо иные предложения. От кресла капитана Энтерпрайз он отказался не задумываясь. Тут же написал отказ, даже не дочитав уведомление до конца.

Совмещать исследовательскую и преподавательскую деятельности ему не составляло труда. Получив назначение на Энтерпрайз, он уже был начальником исследовательского центра. Первый и единственный вулканец на всем Звездном флоте, он мог сделать карьеру в любой области, которую бы выбрал, поэтому не стал останавливаться на чем-то одном. Спок не сомневался, что получит назначение на самый лучший, самый совершенный в техническом плане корабль. Но к мысли о том, что он – первый помощник, Спок привык не сразу. Иной уровень ответственности и должностных полномочий. Он ни на мгновение не усомнился, что справится. Оставалось понять, то ли это, что ему действительно нужно. Первая же миссия расставила все по своим местам – бескрайний космос, чужой, непривычный мир и новые открытия. Ученый в нем ликовал. От этого действительно было нелегко отказаться.

После адмирала Барнетта, был капитан Бредбери, потом - Ковалевски, Муртзаев, Портон – все, кого бы он ни встретил, отзывали его в сторону и после пары дежурных фраз пытались или намекнуть, или прямо предлагали ему, перейти к ним на службу.

Сделав единственный логичный вывод, Спок поменял планы и направился прямо в госпиталь к единственному человеку, которого он считал своим капитаном. И теперь его капитан хотел услышать мнение своего первого помощника. Что-то шевельнулось в груди вулканца, что-то очень похожее на щемящее чувство ностальгии, но он поспешно отмел пришедшее на ум сравнение.

\- Общее настроение подавленности, в связи с многочисленными потерями. Но не более того. Учебный план и план исследовательских работ были эффективно скорректированы и успешно приводятся в исполнение. В доках не прекращаясь, ведутся стабильные отлаженные ремонтные работы, они проведены на 67%...

-Заходил ее проведать? – Пайк грустно улыбнулся. – Энтерпрайз сильно потрепало, но она справилась, как и все мы… Что говорит совет?

Спок принял желание Пайка сменить тему разговора. Капитан всегда трепетно относился и к своему кораблю, и к своей команде.

-Проведенное мною время на базе VIII было весьма плодотворным. Удалось связаться со всеми…, - Спок невольно сбился, но не стал заканчивать мысль. – Было выбрано несколько планет схожих с Вулканом по климатическим, географическим и природным характеристикам. Первые две экспедиции уже были отправлены на днях.

Вулканец кратко и подчеркнуто сухо рассказал капитану о проделанной работе и о содействии Федерации. Лишь вскользь упомянул о многочисленных переговорах, дебатах и спорах, в которых ему пришлось принимать участие. Он даже позволил недовольству проскользнуть в голосе, четко отдавая себе отчет, что Пайк его поймет.

-Ты останешься?

Что Спока всегда подкупало в этом честном волевом человеке, так это его мудрость и дальновидность. Вопрос не был неожиданным. Но у них не было возможности обсудить это ранее.

-Наиболее логичным в сложившейся ситуации я вижу решение об уходе. Как только будет выбрана подходящая планета, и я завершу все свои проекты, то с вероятностью в 89, 7% подам в отставку.

Пайк не казался удивленным. Он лишь как-то устало вздохнул, словно они не единожды уже вели этот разговор.

-Обнадеживающая вероятность…. Но логичное решение, не всегда самое верное.

С этим Спок не мог поспорить. Опыт последних двух месяцев об этом ярко свидетельствовал.

-Я не могу позволить себе и дальше избегать выполнения долга перед моим народом.

-Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, всегда можно найти компромисс.

Спок невольно с удивлением вздернул бровь.

-Что, я напомнил тебе своими словами нашего одного общего знакомого? – впервые за весь их разговор, Пайк весело улыбнулся.

-Напомнили, - Спок неожиданно почувствовал непреодолимое желание приподнять уголки губ в ответной улыбке. - Возможно, ко времени, когда вас выпишут, и вы вновь взойдете на борт Энтерпрайза, я найду этот компромисс. Если вы все еще будете нуждаться во мне в качестве первого помощника, - решил добавить вулканец.

-Сколько тебя не было? Больше месяца?

-52 дня 10 часов и ….

Пайк замахал на него рукой.

-И прибыл только сегодня. Не буду держать тебя и дальше в неведении. Я не буду больше капитаном Энтерпрайза. Мне дали повышение, теперь нравится мне это или нет, но я в должности адмирала, - не очень радостно закончил Пайк.

Они дошли до самого конца парка. Дальше асфальтовая дорога уходила вправо и терялась в деревьях. Можно было повернуть назад или сделать круг - конечной целью в любом случае стало бы возвращение к главному корпусу госпиталя. Два пути. Спок вопросительно приподнял брови, но Пайк только развел руками, предлагая ему самому решать.

-И вы согласились?

-Скажем так, мне не оставили иного выбора.

-Я…

Пайк не дал ему закончить, быстро перебив:

-Как бы мне не хотелось, чтобы ты ушел за мной, я не буду тебя звать. Твое место не в пыльных кабинетах. И я не имею права лишать тебя той свободы, которую тебе может подарить только Энтерпрайз.

Они повернули назад. И не торопясь, стали возвращаться. Спок промолчал. Затопившая его благодарность сдавила горло, лишая возможности хоть что-то сказать. Какое-то время они прогуливались в молчании, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.

-Уже известно, кто будет следующим капитаном Энтерпрайза? – решил задать интересовавший его вопрос Спок.

Пайк как-то странно на него посмотрел, что не ускользнуло от внимания вулканца.

\- Вероятно Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.

Брови Спока взлетели вверх. Он был удивлен. По-настоящему, удивлен. Обычно подобную реакцию вызывали у него явления или результаты экспериментов и исследований, нежели какие-то события или люди.

-Это нелогично.

Не просто нелогично – абсурдно. Минуя сразу несколько ступеней, назначить на самый лучший корабль флота столь неопытного и молодого офицера. Отодвинуть на задний план проверенных временем и испытаниями капитанов и коммандеров – небывалый прецедент.

-Это не окончательное решение. Но он первый на очереди из всех кандидатов. У руководства еще есть время, чтобы передумать или же утвердить кандидатуру Кирка окончательно. Через 5 дней состоится официальная церемония выпуска и награждения. После нее, думаю, будет уже однозначно понятно, станет ли парень капитаном в этом году.

-Я даже не возьмусь вычислять процентную вероятность этого события, - признался Спок.

-Я знаю, ты будешь занят в ближайшее время, - в очередной раз за время их встречи сменил тему Пайк. - Но найди время обдумать и взвесить все еще раз. Если тебе нужна будет поддержка или совет друга, знай – ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться.

-Спасибо, - вулканцу потребовалась доля секунды, чтобы сориентироваться, - адмирал.

-И еще, Спок. Когда будешь принимать окончательное решение, вспомни о своей первой миссии на борту Энтерпрайз.

Спок утвердительно кивнул. Он никогда бы не смог забыть. Вулканец благодарно посмотрел на сидящего перед ним в инвалидном кресле человека.

Солнце опустилось совсем низко. Солнечный день плавно перетек в теплый вечер. К ним, тихо окликнув Пайка, подошла миловидная медсестра. Приемные давно часы закончились, но им не мешали, пока не подошло время процедур.

Они попрощались, и Спок поспешил еще на одну встречу, возможно, самую важную за этот день. Он не надеялся быстро отыскать Ниоту и даже предположить не мог, где ему стоит начать искать. В библиотеке? На лекциях? В шумном баре?

***

Терминал запросил персональный код доступа и тут же замелькал голубыми огоньками. Ему не пришлось даже вводить запроса, Спок заметил Ниоту в компании кадетов не старше третьего курса. Она так весело и задорно смеялась, что он не решился подойти ближе и окликнуть ее. Просто отменил запрос и влился в пеструю толпу.

Западное крыло встретило его гулом множества голосов. Эта часть общежитий разительно отличалось от той, в которую заселился он. Казалось, жизнь здесь не затухала ни на минуту.

Ему не пришлось ее окликать, Ухура сама обернулась и, заметив его, поспешила попрощаться со своими друзьями.

Он не сводил внимательного взгляда с девушки. Точеная фигурка в красном костюме стандартной формы, забранные в высокий хвост прямые волосы. И эти глаза, которые очаровали его с первых же секунд знакомства. Если еще с утра он не мог заставить себя к ней прикоснуться, то теперь его влекло к ней настолько сильно, что он боялся не сдержаться.

Нелогичным было начинать сейчас разговор об их отношениях и потенциальном будущем. Слишком серьезный для вечера, раскрашенного мельтешением лиц и какофонией звуков. И слишком важный, чтобы откладывать его еще на несколько часов.

Он сделал шаг навстречу поцелую и замер, пытаясь проанализировать свои ощущения. В этот раз Спок не стал отталкивать единственного человека, который не дал ему захлебнуться эмоциями тогда на Энтерпрайзе.

Пустота внутри жадно прислушалась. Чужие переживания лежали на поверхности. Радость от встречи, грусть от разлуки, пускай не долгой, но разлуки. Немного горечи, немного счастья, немного нежности. Всего понемногу, а вместе – сложный клубок из противоречий и таких нелогичных мыслеобразов.

-Я так скучала, - обдало жаркое дыхание кожу возле уха.

Спок только крепче сжал объятия.

-Уйдем отсюда, - попросил он, когда терпеть жалящие любопытные взгляды стало совсем невыносимо.

Они прошли к турболифту сквозь толпу, чтобы спуститься в город. Ухура крепко держала вулканца за локоть, намеренно прижимаясь теснее даже, когда этого можно было избежать.

Когда, наконец, двери турболифта закрылись за ними, Спок почувствовал себя намного свободнее. И хотя на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, это не обмануло Ухуру.

Ярко-освещенные улицы мегаполиса были так же многолюдны, как и этажи академии. И на них так же обращали внимание, перешептывались за спиной и провожали глазами.

-Извини.

-Тебе не за что извиняться, - спокойно заметил Спок.

Он неожиданно остановился. С огромного голографического экрана на него взглянули холодные голубые глаза. Джеймс Кирк белозубо улыбался и приветственно махал рукой.

-Ходят слухи, что командование отдаст Энтерпрайз Кирку, - невзначай обронила Ухура и потянула его дальше. – Я бы хотела…. Знаешь, даже под командованием этого сумасшедшего парня, я бы хотела служить на Энтерпрайзе.

-Ты его недолюбливаешь, - Спок не спрашивал, он точно знал.

-Стоит узнать его ближе, и он уже не кажется таким уж плохим кандидатом на капитанское кресло. Давай посидим здесь, - предложила девушка и толкнула дверь неприметного ресторанчика, позволив Споку придержать перед ней дверь. В этот вечер, когда наконец-то закончилась эта тягостная и невыносимая разлука, она хотела говорить только о них, и обсуждение Джеймса Кирка не входило в ее планы.

Внутри было по-уютному не шумно, что приятно контрастировало с обстановкой на улице. Нестройный гул голосов тонул в мягкой обивке стен и удобных диванчиков, сквозь шторы едва пробивался неоновый свет, создавая в помещении небольшой полумрак. Они прошли к одному из свободных столиков около стены, подальше от входа и сделали заказ.

-Помнишь, как мы в первый раз встретились? Тогда ты мне показался совсем не таким как сейчас.

-Каким? – Споку действительно было интересно, хотя он сомневался, что она смогла бы удивить его.

-Строгим, равнодушным. Я даже не могла поверить, что ты будешь у нас преподавать, - она тихо рассмеялась.

Между ними повисло молчание. Спок не знал, что сказать ей сейчас. Еще с утра он был абсолютно уверен в том, что при разговоре настоит на том, что их отношения целесообразно будет прекратить. Он готов был привести в аргументы тысячу и один довод, он знал, как повернуть разговор так, чтобы свести шок и болезненные ощущения Ниоты от разрыва к минимуму.

Но еще одна встреча - и все изменилось. Сейчас, смотря в ее глаза, вспоминая, что только этот взгляд не дал ему захлебнуться в бездне отчаяния, он уже не был уверен, что сможет дальше жить без нее.

Это было его слабостью. Человеческой слабостью. Он определенно не хотел разрывать отношения с Ниотой. И не чувствовал в себе ни уверенности, ни сил прервать одним расчетливым и логичным действием ту хрупкую связь, которая между ними установилась, не мог лишить себя ее тепла и поддержки. Только не сейчас.

Ухура невольно хмурилась. Ей обычно успешно удавалось узнавать те тени эмоций, что позволял выражать себе вулканец, но не тогда, когда он сидел такой замкнутый как сейчас. Рядом с ней, когда она не видела его больше месяца и даже связаться с ним не могла, настолько он был занят, и настолько важна была его миссия. Она понимала это и старалась убедить себя, что его долг, куда важнее ее чувств и переживаний.

-Что ты планируешь делать дальше? – спросила она прямо, затаив дыхание в ожидании ответа. Ухура отчаянно боялась услышать, что он уже все решил, не дав ей даже шанса повлиять на его выбор.

-Я еще не решил.

Не пытаясь скрыть облегчения от услышанных слов, она выдохнула и улыбнулась. Нечто-то, что-то почти материальное, что тяготило ее душу последний месяц, вдруг исчезло.

-Ниота, ты очень важна для меня. Боюсь, ты даже не имеешь представления насколько. Но я бы не хотел толкать тебя на необдуманный, принятый под гнетом эмоций поступок. Это было бы несправедливо в первую очередь к тебе самой.

-Чтобы ты не решил, я готова…

-Ничего не говори. Я не приму ответ, основанный на одних лишь эмоциях.

-Я… Я понимаю.

-Спасибо тебе за все, Ниота, - он взял ее ладонь в свою и прижался губами к аккуратным пальцам, поцеловал кисть у самого запястья, и несколько секунд не выпускал, отдавая себе отчет в том, насколько интимным, важным был его жест. Даже если Ниота не могла в полной мере оценить этого. – Спасибо.

***

Окунаться в чужие эмоции и переживания для него всегда было непривычно, иногда даже болезненно. Но что он в первую очередь осознал для себя, впервые попав на Землю и погрузившись в новую для себя обстановку – без этого ему было не обойтись. Только не с этими столь эмоциональными индивидуумами.

Всю ночь после разговора с Ниотой, он не мог уснуть, медитация не помогала. Его переполняли эмоции, которые как он не старался, не мог подавить. Грусть. Сожаление. Теперь он чувствовал себя еще более запутавшимся и одиноким. Так и не найдя покоя ни в одной из доступных ему методик, Спок покинул душную комнату.

Парковая зона возле академии встретила его нагревшимся за утро газоном и редкими встречными. Не желая даже невольной компании, вулканец свернул на едва приметную тропинку. Та вывела его к краю небольшой прогалины на обрыве, откуда открывался чудесный вид на сияющий в лучах утреннего солнца, никогда не ведающий покоя, город.

За последние столетие, с началом эры дальних космических полетов, на Земле можно было повстречать многих представителей далеких планет и других цивилизаций. И в Сан-Франциско их концентрация была особенно велика – Академия Звездного флота была известна даже в самых отдаленных частях галактики, входящих в объединение Федерации планет. Сейчас трудно было сказать, кто у кого перенял полное безразличие и даже, отчасти презрение к тишине – возможно, это было свойственно землянам по природе, возможно, это было привнесено извне. Спок не хотел тишины, но ему остро, почти невыносимо не хватало покоя. В городе, что лежал перед ним, как в любом мегаполисе Земли, 24 часа в сутки бурлила и кипела жизнь, сопровождаемая какофонией звуков и ярких огней. Но даже в этом структурированном хаосе можно было найти место, где бы царили умиротворение и тишина.

Спок на мгновенье остановился, разглядывая открывшийся пейзаж, и, вдыхая свежий теплый воздух, прикрыл глаза. Даже самому себе он не хотел признаваться, что это небо над его головой, эти деревья и этот спокойное, наполненное звуками парка раннее утро, этот далекий, живой и одновременно бездушный, город внизу, делали его еще более одиноким.

Носком ботинка он примял траву под ногами. Плавно порхая, мимо проплыла желто-красная бабочка. Вулканец подставил руку, но в последний момент та изменила траекторию полета и улетала в сторону. Спок посмотрел на свою ладонь, словно впервые увидел – слишком бледную для человека, и вспомнил ту странную игру землян.

Сквозь пальцы, прижатые к лицу, он видел совсем небольшой кусочек мира. Кусочек голубого неба, кусочек пушистого белого облака. Видел, как все это растворилось, исчезло в легкой дымке. Перед глазами стояло лицо матери. Не с испугом в карих глазах, когда за спиной погибала целая планета. А то, что склонялось над ним, когда она думала, что он спит, и тайком приходила на него посмотреть.

Спок ничего не слышал, погруженный в печальные воспоминания. Не слышал он и мягких не таящихся шагов. Поэтому появление на поляне кого-то чужого застало его врасплох.


	2. Chapter 2

В красной пластиковой папке лежал отчет - простая дискета. Одна единственная дискета, электронный носитель с подробной информацией о последних двух месяцах его жизни, описанном сухим формальным языком. Он повертел папку в руках, положил рядом с собой.

Джим Кирк сидел на скамейке возле главного корпуса Академии и старался не о чем не думать. Получалось плохо. Кругом сновали кадеты. Красные костюмы и сливающиеся в одно лица. Почти каждый из них здоровался или хотя бы кивал головой в знак приветствия, девушки кокетливо улыбались и опускали взгляд, но никто не подходил к нему, чтобы сказать что-то большее, чем банальное приветствие.

Над головой высоко в небе плыло жаркое летнее солнце. Воздух был горячим и влажным. Джим вытянул ноги и расстегнул воротник, так стало намного комфортнее. Можно было даже притвориться, что ему удобно в красной универсальной форме.

Яркую брюнетку он заметил еще издалека. Девушка куда-то спешила, но, пробегая мимо, бросила в его сторону заинтересованный взгляд, улыбнулась, но, так же как и все остальные не решилась подойти заговорить. Приглядевшись, он вспомнил, где он ее видел. В одном из баров пару дней назад. Он был бы не прочь познакомиться с ней поближе. И если бы не разговор, состоявшийся месяц назад, он был, не задумываясь, приударил за красивой брюнеткой. Секс всегда был для Кирка любимым развлечением. Способом расслабиться, способом выплеснуть переполняющую его энергию, способом выразить себя, экспериментировать, способом ни в чем себе не отказывать. И ведь он привык всегда и во всем потакать своим желаниям. Контролировать себя было сложно, но не невозможно. Особенно, когда это того стоило. А сейчас на кону стояла его карьера. И кресло капитана на борту Энтерпрайза.

Первые дни после того, как Энтерпрайз вернулся на Землю после битвы с Неро, он не находил себе места. Время шло, а Джим все еще ничего не знал о своей судьбе на Звездном флоте.

И это раздражало. Раздражало настолько, что он не мог спать ночами, и не мог не о чем думать днем. Он даже не знал, какое дисциплинарное взыскание ему вынесут за взлом теста Кабаяши Мару, если вообще вынесут. Слухи о том, что его кандидатуру могут выдвинуть на должность капитана, он старался упорно игнорировать.

Вызов пришел неожиданно. Пад привычно пискнул, когда Джим только выходил из аудитории с намереньем разыскать Боунза, чтобы перекусить в компании. Чтобы не говорили, будь он хоть трижды герой, выпускных экзаменов никто не отменял. После гибели почти большей части офицерского состава, даже третьекурсникам было предложено закончить академию экстерном.

Кирк несколько раз недоуменно перечитал текст вызова. Сердце екнуло, вот оно. То, чего он с таким нетерпением ждал.

***

Как правило, кадеты редко бывали дальше секретариата адмиралтейства. Ему же просторные коридоры с массивными дверями были хорошо знакомы. Не то, чтобы он был частым гостем, просто порой Джим никак не мог унять бурлившую в нем и требующую выхода энергию и жажду экспериментов и приключений. За три года его обучения в Академии Звездного флота не для кого уже не было секретом, что Джеймс Кирк не отличался прилежным поведением и усердием в учебе.

Учеба всегда давалась ему на удивление легко. И учебный курс академии не стал исключением. То, что другие кадеты постигали семестрами, он выучивал за пару недель, и те, кто учились все то время, пока Джим развлекался, сдавали тесты и практику на более низкие оценки. Он точно знал, какие предметы надо было посещать, а какие – нет, какие преподаватели могли закрыть глаза на его прогулы, а каких – лучше не злить систематическим отсутствием. А не забывать о наиболее важных предметах и работах ему помогала его тесная дружба с Леонардом МакКоем, который служил Кирку живым органайзером, так как заботился об успеваемости друга, казалось порой, куда больше, чем о своей собственной.

Зайдя в хорошо знакомый ему секретариат, Джим лучезарно улыбнулся офицеру - чопорной даме среднего возраста, определенно не в его вкусе. Подождал, пока она выпишет ему пропуск, и как только створки дверей закрылись за его спиной, выбросил ее из головы.

За дверью его встретила куда более приятная внешне, но не менее чопорная офицер связи. Повела уже знакомым коридором, но вместо того, чтобы свернуть налево, как обычно бывало, они прошли дальше, свернули направо и уперлись в ничем не примечательную дверь. За ней его ждала еще одна приемная. И в этой приемной ему еще ни разу не довелось бывать.

-Входите, вас уже ждут.

Джим уверенно переступил порог и опешил. Кабинет впечатлял. Он был не похож ни на один кабинет, который он когда-либо видел. Среди внушительных моделей космических кораблей, от самых первых несовершенных до современных, среди массивных стеллажей, заставленных аккуратно подписанными папками с электронными носителями и книгами, он сам себе казался незначительным.

За широким столом сидел человек, лично ему, Кирку, хорошо знакомый. Что не означало, что предстоящий разговор пойдет о чем-то приятном.

-Кадет Кирк, - пророкотал знакомый бас. – Садитесь. Приятно видеть вас вовремя. Делаете успехи.

-Стараюсь, - улыбнулся Кирк и машинально опустился в кресло, практически утонув в мягкой обивке. За ним было слишком много грехов, чтобы гадать, из-за какого именно его вызвали на самый верх. Даже инцидент со взломом теста рассматривала бы дисциплинарная комиссия и не более того.

Адмирал Беттон был личностью выдающейся, и не только габаритами. Он был четырежды герой Звездого флота - четыре награды, самой высокой степени, висели в аккуратных рамочках на стене за его спиной, эти награды сами по себе уже о многом говорили. У адмирала были крупные черты, выдающие волевого человека и о суровый, внимательный взгляд, но смотрел он почти по-отечески, снисходя до собеседника, через весь свой опыт и мудрость.

Джим познакомился с ним относительно недавно, перед самым вылетом Энтерпрайза. А вот после возвращения на Землю, ему приходилось часто общаться с адмиралом на многочисленных заседаниях и допросах, касающихся инцидента с Неро.

-Не буду томить вас отвлеченными разговорами. Причина, по которой вы были вызваны, крайне серьезна. И ее обсуждение не может быть отложено, – перешел сразу к делу Беттон.

Кирк весь подобрался в слишком удобном для подобных разговоров кресле. Вот он, решающий разговор, которого Джим так долго ждал.

-Я вызвал вас, чтобы узнать о ваших дальнейших планах.

***

Такого поворота он не ожидал. Джим задумался. Как можно было объяснить этому человеку, далекому от космоса и полетов многие годы, что Джим не просто хотел, он жаждал лишь одного – снова сесть в капитанское кресло Энтерпрайза и выйти в открытый космос. С тех пор, как он сошел на землю с борта этого неповторимого корабля, у него было стойкое ощущение, что ему вкололи дозу сильнодействующего наркотика и больше к шприцу не подпускали. Его ломало в самом прямом смысле этого слова. МакКой лишь водил хороводы вокруг друга, искренне беспокоясь за его здоровье, и пытался прописать ему успокоительное.

Бывали моменты, когда Джим уже начинал сомневаться даже в себе - сможет ли дождаться капитанского кресла, как положено, через несколько лет, шагая от должности к должности и не сорваться. Единственное, в чем он не терял уверенности, так это в том, что космос нужен ему, чтобы жить.

Эти необъятные просторы, холодные звезды, манящая неизвестность, пустота и опасность. И бесконечная вселенная. Теперь он не видел своего существования без всего этого. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему об этом три года назад, Джим поднял бы его на смех. Он самоуверенно отшил тогда еще капитана Пайка, в памятный день в баре в Айове, когда тот предложил ему записаться на Звездный флот, и в итоге, повинуясь наваждению, все равно записался. Но теперь… теперь все изменилось. Он и сам изменился.

Несмотря на биографию отца — героя Звездного флота, ни Кирк младший, ни его старший брат никогда не думали о том, чтобы пойти по его стопам. Джим всегда знал почему, они старались не смотреть на звезды.

Сначала они забрали их отца, а потом и маму. Вайнона Кирк, тяжело переживавшая утрату мужа, не хотела повторения его участи для своих детей и с самого рождения Джима внушала братьям насколько опасна, непредсказуема работа в космосе и насколько им обоим будет лучше выбрать для себя профессию, в которой не будет требоваться покидать пределы Земли. Но когда Джиму исполнилось три года, она снова вернулась в космос, от которого пыталась отгородить своих детей. Он всегда знал, что ни забота о них с братом, ни собственный дом, ничто не могло унять ее горя и помочь до конца оправиться от потери мужа при столь трагичных обстоятельствах. Только в работе, которая целиком и полностью поглощала ее мысли и душу, она нашла хоть какое-то отдохновение от печали.

Джим так и не смог принять ее решения. Он надеялся, что мать понимала, что поступает эгоистично и несправедливо по отношению к ним, бросая на попечение брата. И он до сих пор не знал, простил ли он ее за бегство или нет. Соглашаясь на назначение за пределы Земли, Вайнона прекрасно осознавала, что сможет редко бывать дома, но всегда оправдывала себя перед ним с Сэмом необходимостью обеспечивать их самым лучшим и невозможностью бесконечно сидеть на шее у брата.

Их воспитанием занимался дядя, который после того, как Кирк старший окончил школу, был только рад наконец-то дать им самостоятельность и уехать со своей пассией в Де-Мойн, считая свой долг перед сестрой полностью выполненным. И Джим только вздохнул с облегчением, наконец-то он был избавлен от навязанной ненужной опеки.

По окончании школы Джим опробовал множество самых разных профессий. Он ни секунды не сидел на месте и первым делом устроился на работу на верфи Звездного флота, назло матери. Он никогда не думал о полетах в космос, настолько ее увещевания об опасности, поджидающей их там въелись в его сознание, что ни ему, ни Сэму не приходило в голову поступить иначе, но знал, что даже этот поступок заденет Вайнону Кирк.

Куда только его не закидывала жизнь, но его неожиданная встреча с кадетами флота и тогда еще капитаном Пайком в одном из баров родной Айовы стала самой решающей в его судьбе.

Джиму нравилось ставить себе цели и добиваться их. Если он чего-то хотел, то делал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы получить это. Красивая девушка – без проблем. Пустить вход обаяние, пара улыбок, многозначительные взгляды и остроумные шутки. Выучить новый язык, освоить новую профессию, научиться владеть еще одним видом оружия, освоить новый вид единоборства – не проблема. Сорваться с места и найти лучших из лучших, чтобы объяснили, чтобы научили, чтобы показали.

Он никогда не даже не задумывался о Звездном флоте, каждый раз видя в вечно печальных глазах матери призраков прошлого. Он никогда не рассматривал для себя карьеру капитана звездолета. А теперь мечтал о собственном корабле. И теперь, когда судьба предоставила ему уникальный шанс, он сделает все возможное, чтобы снова получить то, к чему стремился последние три года.

Сначала было легче. Джим вернулся героем полным гордости и энтузиазма. Ему пели дифирамбы и прекрасные незнакомки сами падали к его ногам. Когда он узнал от Пайка, что тот, получив чин адмирала, больше не будет капитаном Энтерпайз, у него не было уверенности, что его, за особые заслуги перед Федерацией и планетой Земля сделают следующим капитаном этого звездолета, минуя все нижестоящие должности. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Он знал абсолютно точно только одно - это было то, для чего он был создан и чего заслуживал. Это было то, что предназначалось ему самой судьбой. А встреча с одним, как оказалось далеко не незнакомым ему вулканцем на далекой покрытой льдами планете, только еще раз подтвердила его уверенность.

-После выпуска и вручений дипломов, - осторожно ответил Кирк на вопрос адмирала, обдумывая каждое свое слово, - я намерен ждать распределения, как и все выпускники.

-Сама скромность, - по-доброму хохотнул адмирал Беттон. У Джима даже от сердца отлегло.

-Не будем терять попусту время, - из одной из стопок, разложенных на столе адмирала, была излечена довольно толстая папка. Он неспешно перебрал собранные в ней диски и, выбрав, нужный вставил в интерком и вывел данные на экран.

Джим не без интереса читал собственное досье на большом сенсорном экране. Адмирал стал зачитывать наиболее интересные на его взгляд факты обширной биографии Кирка.

-Итак. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Неполная семья, - адмирал тактично умолчал об его отце и перешел непосредственно к деяниям Кирка младшего. - До совершеннолетия привлекался к ответственности за драки, хулиганство, угон транспортных средств, стычки с правоохранительными органами. Окончил старшую школу в Айове, несмотря на множественные прогулы и халатность….

….Попыток поступить в высшие учебные заведения не предпринимал. Поступил в Академию Звездного флота с первой попытки. Ваше обучение в Академии, кадет Кирк, так же нельзя назвать образцом дисциплины и ответственности.… За вами числятся множественные прогулы занятий, но тем не менее все необходимые по программе теоретические предметы у вас сданы на высшие баллы…Так, так…. Почти лучшие результаты на курсе…. И вам всего двадцать шесть лет… Интеллект – 210. Агрессивность – 125, это при допустимом уровне в 90. Коммуникабельность – 187. Хм…. Характеристики, контрольные тесты…. После окончания школы вы зря времени не теряли, нам пришлось изрядно потрудиться, добывая информацию со всех мест, где вы успели побывать и засветиться.

Адмирал ненадолго замолчал, прежде чем продолжить:

-У вас отличный послужной список, если не считать вашей вопиющей дисциплинарной халатности, для того, чтобы стать самым молодым капитаном за всю историю Звездного флота, - по интонации адмирала было трудно определить, шутит он или нет.

Но ведь вряд ли человек подобного уровня станет шутить такими вещами, решил Кирк. И встал, выпрямив руки по швам:

-Это честь для меня.

Адмирал Беттон тоже встал и вышел из-за своего широкого стола.

-До выпуска и награждения около семи недель. За это время нам предстоит проделать серьезную работу. И я очень на вас рассчитываю кадет Кирк.

Когда Джим вышел из кабинета адмирала, его трясло от нервного напряжения. Только, закрыв за собой дверь, он позволил себе устало прислонился к стене.

Вот оно. Вот то, чего Джим так ждал, то, что лишало его сна и покоя. Все-таки его интуиция его не подвела, и командование оценило его по заслугам. Он станет капитаном Энтерпрайза. Станет, и никто и ничто не сможет встать на его пути. Фортуна не отвернулась от него, она по-прежнему любит и бережет своего совершенно неповторимого баловня – Джеймса Кирка, как, впрочем, и всегда, с самого детства и в любую минуту его жизни. Уж он-то знает, как ублажить эту капризную даму, и удача всегда, как и прежде будет сопутствовать ему. Разве можно было хоть на миг усомниться в этом?

***

Немного приведя мысли в порядок, он уверенным шагом направился в ремонтные доки. Джим шел мимо построек научного центра, мимо длинных корпусов навигационной службы и посадочных площадок. Ему нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя, собраться с мыслями, и он никуда не торопился.

Кирк добрался до доков спустя несколько часов, но занятый обдумыванием своих дальнейших планов и линии поведения, даже не заметил, как прошел все это расстояние пешком. Очнулся он только на пропускной, когда охранник остановил его для идентификации и проверки доступа в ремонтные доки. После выполнения всех необходимых процедур, Джим вошел в огромный ангар, где техники, латали его будущий, в чем он уже почти не сомневался, корабль.

Сейчас Энтерпрайз был пуст и безмолвен, проходя ремонт и профилактику. В следующую миссию он уйдет, скорее всего, с восьмьюдесятью процентами экипажа, назначенного на него во время первой миссии, но уже с новым капитаном. И Джим сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы этим новым капитаном стал именно он - Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. И для этого будет меняться не только сам, он будет менять под себя любые мешающие его успеху обстоятельства.

Возможно, это был последний вечер его размеренной жизни, но другого он и не желал. Простояв некоторое время на балконе ангара, прикованный взглядом к кораблю, он усилием воли заставил себя уйти. Джим вышел из дока и за ним с гулким стуком захлопнулись тяжелые ворота. Он знал, что это захлопнулась очередная дверь в его прошлое. И оказался прав.

Кирк знал, что после разговора с адмиралом его жизнь кардинально поменяется, но не догадывался насколько. Занятия, тренировки, консультации. Сумасшедший распорядок дня. Теперь его всегда окружала толпа людей – профессора, техники, специалисты различных служб, даже собственный пресс-атташе. Но, прежде всего – тренировки и занятия. Все же Звездный флот не хотел рисковать самым лучшим кораблем, доверяя его малоопытному, хотя и перспективному капитану.

Были и короткие перерывы на отдых, но и эти редкие часы Джим пытался провести с максимальной пользой для себя. Он бывал везде, где только мог бывать - постоянно был на виду, давал интервью прессе, сидел на трибунах во время матчей, среди команд Академии, он старался ни в коем случае не позволить забыть о себе. И своем героическом поступке.

И теперь он мог лицезреть свое лицо практически везде, куда бы он не пошел. Его делали не просто героем-спасителем, но символом нового времени и грядущих перемен. Это взваливало на его плечи тяжелый груз ответственности, к которой Джим не привык. Он всегда жил только для себя и собственного удовольствия, он всегда делал только то, что он хотел и редко то – чего от него ждали. И даже в этом он не только готов был меняться, он уже менялся.

Недостаточно было показать себя на высоте в отведенный месяц испытательного срока – теперь ему предстояло доказывать и убеждать, что он достоин, что он заслужил капитанское кресло, каждый день, каждую минуту.

Никаких драк, никаких дебошей. Он с содроганием думал, что даже на секс у него не оставалось времени. А если и было, то теперь он не мог позволить себе никаких вольностей. Он лишь стискивал зубы, соглашался на поставленные условия и улыбался. Облик будущего капитана Энтерпрайза не должен был быть запятнан какими-либо интрижками. Максимум, что он мог себе позволить – легкий ни к чему не обязывающий флирт.

Последней его женщиной была Гейла, прекрасная орионка, погибшая в сражении с Неро. Она не была чем-то особенным в его жизни. И когда сказала, что любит его, в последний раз, когда они были вместе, он ей, конечно же, не поверил. Ему просто было печально осознавать, что это была их последняя встреча. Джим старался никогда не заводить серьезных отношений, никогда не доходить до признаний в любви. Убедился на собственном опыте, что ничего хорошего из этого не получается.

Он знал, что в бойне у Вулкана было много погибших, но, только увидев собственными глазами официальные сводки, осознал, скольких они потеряли. Из их выпуска выжили немногие, Звездный флот потерял многих опытных офицеров и молодых кадетов, так и не получивших аттестатов об окончании Академии.

Джим никогда не любил политику и все, что с ней связано. Но и в этом ему пришлось меняться. Он прекрасно осознавал, что извечно враждебные, агрессивные клингоны никогда не упустят возможности напасть на ослабленные силы Федерации. И Федерация только и ждала, когда же те нанесут первый удар.

Джим знал, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы получить капитанское кресло на Энтерпрайзе. Он делал все, что было в его силах, но ему, как будущему капитану, этого было не достаточно. Ему нужна была команда, люди, которым он, не задумываясь, мог доверить свою жизнь. И проходя самый первый инструктаж, он уже знал, что будет делать.

***

К этой встрече, Кирк готовился долго, вдумчиво. Взвешивал каждый аргумент, каждое слово, которое ему придется сказать, и каждый довод, который ему, возможно, придется опровергнуть. Наконец, настал день, после которого уже нельзя было тянуть дальше, и он собрал всех тех, кого смог, кто так или иначе был связан с ним после их первого полета на Энтерпрайзе. Когда в назначенное время все, кроме коммандера Спока и лейтенанта Ухуры собрались в одной из аудиторий Академии, Джим после короткого приветствия начал свою речь. Говорил Джим долго, вдохновенно, выкладываясь по полной, стараясь, чтобы каждое его слово было услышано, было понято. Закончив, он выждал паузу, вздохнул и ввернул последний пассаж:

-Зная это все, зная, что нам не простят ни одной ошибки, любой, даже самый не значительный промах может стать катастрофой и поставить крест на карьере каждого из нас, вы можете отказаться. Скажу только одно – для меня будет частью работать с вами. Вам я точно могу доверить и собственную жизнь, и жизни всего экипажа, и для меня нет ничего важнее, чем ваше согласие, если меня назначат капитаном, служить под моим началом.

Когда Кирк замолчал, в аудитории повисла напряженная тишина. Никто не хотел говорить первым. МакКой долго переставлял приборы на столе, за которым он сидел, что-то просматривал, вдумчиво медленно читая, шевеля губами, словно он повторял текст про себя.

Джим выстукивал мерную дробь о столешницу. Он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на всех четверых. Сулу и Чехов сидели рядом. МакКой за столом, недалеко от входа, Скотти немного отдельно, возле стеллажей с учебными материалами. Казалось, тишина в кабинете густеет с каждой секундой.

Кирк переменил позу и прикрыл глаза. Чтобы там не говорили, но без этих людей он никогда бы не смог сделать того, что сделал.

Он отчетливо понимал, что без них он не представляет свою будущую команду на борту Энтерпрайз, ведь только их слаженная работа дала возможность победить Неро. Если бы не каждый из них, не сидел бы он, Джеймс Кирк, на этом самом месте выжидающе обводя взглядом собравшихся.

Если бы не лейтенант Ухура и перехваченные ей переговоры, Джим, возможно, никогда бы не догадался о приготовленной ромуланцами ловушке. Если бы не Чехов, они с Сулу разбились бы о скалы еще до гибели Вулкана. Если бы не Скотти, они никогда не смогли бы уйти из затягивающей корабль черной дыры, которая стала могилой для Неро и его корабля. Да и вряд ли без уравнения, изобретенного Скотти, им удалось бы вовремя попасть на Энтерпрайз, чтобы вернуть его с заданного курса для битвы с ромуланцами. Если бы не МакКой он вообще не смог бы попасть на Энтерпрайз с самого начала, а если бы не коммандер Спок…. Спок…

При воспоминании о вулканце Джим внутренне напрягся. Прошедший месяц он не раз вспоминал о нем. Тот вызывал у него слишком противоречивые чувства, чтобы выкинуть его из головы и забыть. Если бы не коммандер Спок…. Если бы не его потребность делать все, руководствуясь логикой и уставом, возможно, у них было бы куда больше шансов остановить Неро, пока он еще не достиг Земли. Если бы не инцидент с тестом Кабаяши Мару, результатом которого, в конечном итоге, стало его отстранение от первого задания, а при других обстоятельствах – серьезным препятствием его продвижения по службе, если бы не принудительная высадка в вечную мерзлоту Дельта-Веги, если бы не… Если бы не Спок со своим совершенно непонятным землянину принципами и поведением, он не встретил бы Скотти и Спока Прайм, не смог бы устроить саботаж на корабле Неро, спасти Кристофера Пайка и уничтожить ромуланский корабль….

Так много «если», одни случайные вариации и совпадения. И в результате миллионы спасенных жизней и миллионы не спасенных. При воспоминании о погибшем Вулкане, внутри Джима каждый раз все как-то странно сжималось, словно он чувствовал отголоски той боли, что испытывали оставшиеся в живых вулканцы. Бескрайние пустыни и красные пески этой планеты, возможно, дали ему шанс на дружбу, которую он пронесет через всю жизнь и которая навсегда его изменит. Будущее покажет, насколько был прав повстречавшийся ему путешественник во времени, говоря о предопределенности судьбы и том, что, несмотря на изменившееся прошлое, будущее все равно упрямо пойдет своим чередом. Но он уж никогда не сможет пройтись по суровой земле родины одного невозможного вулканца.

Кирк точно понимал одно: по логике после всего того, что произошло между ними, он как минимум должен испытывать к нему неприязнь, но при воспоминаниях о вулканце Джим испытывал совсем другие эмоции. Он чувствовал, что без него его экипаж будет лишен своей главной составляющей, и даже жизнь Джима никогда не сложится так, как предначертано. Может слова и мыслеобразы Спока из будущего и повлияли на Джима, но коммандер Спок был нужен Кирку, и по-другому не могло и быть.

Наконец Джим нарушил продолжавшее царить молчание:

-Я не жду немедленного ответа. Подумайте. И приходите ко мне, как решите.

-Я согласен, чего тут думать, - после очередной паузы, уверенно заявил Чехов.

Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему. Кирк вдруг неожиданно осознал, насколько энсин молод. Это не бросалось в глаза на мостике, даже в обычном разговоре он больше отвлекался на жуткий акцент, но сейчас возраст юного офицера из России, резко бросился в глаза.

Кирк устало провел рукой по лицу. Он до последнего не осознавал, насколько переживал и волновался по этому поводу. Все-таки его излишняя самоуверенность порой играла с ним злые шутки.

МакКой встал и заговорил непривычно мягким, но как всегда не без доли сарказма голосом:

-Я, конечно же, согласен, сударь будущий капитан, как думаю, и каждый находящийся сейчас в этом кабинете. Уверен, даже Ухура согласится. Но почему ты решил, что тебе дадут набрать собственную команду? Сейчас и так непростая обстановка на флоте.

\- А, как ты думаешь, Боунз? Теперь у меня достаточно влияния, чтобы требовать самых лучших людей на Энтерпрайз, - безапиляционно заявил Джим.

-Мне бы твою уверенность – привычно проворчал МакКой.

Скотти ободряюще похлопал Джима по плечу:

-Мы согласны, Джим, не переживай.

Джим облегченно перевел дыхание. Теперь его точно ничто не остановит. В этот же день он отыскал, не пришедшую по его приглашению на утреннее собрание, Ухуру. Окликнул, когда та уже собиралась войти в турболифт. Как бы она не относилась к Кирку, ей было любопытно, что он от нее хотел. И он был абсолютно уверен, что она не откажется. Девушка обещала подумать, но ему и такого ответа было достаточно. Это было не главное.

Оставался еще один член команды, которого он хотел, но пока не имел возможности позвать. Коммандер Спок так и не вернулся на Землю. И Кирк не знал, вернется ли вообще.

Но даже если и предположить, что к выпуску оставшихся кадетов старших курсов Спок вернется на Землю, останется ли вулканец в Звездном флоте? Джим пока не представлял, какие доводы приводить тому, чтобы убедить его стать старшим помощником на Энтерпрайзе, капитаном которого он, Кирк, станет.

Зато был уверен точно в одном - ему придется постараться, чтобы противопоставить логике Спока свою собственную логику, только в его случае движимую эмоциями и желаниями. Во-первых, зная Спока, логично будет подумать о том, что он без должного подтверждения не поверит в то, что Джиму отдадут Энтерпрайз, ведь это противоречит всем уставам. И даже если вулканец допустит такую возможность, рассматривать это, как один из вариантов своего будущего он, скорее всего, не станет. Во-вторых, служба на Звездном флоте должна быть для Спока менее приоритетной, чем возрождение собственной расы, и даже если он и останется на флоте, то вряд ли ради Кирка. Джиму оставалось только сжимать кулаки от злости и досады. Если бы не необходимость он никогда даже подумать не посмел бы о том, что он собирался говорить в лицо этому невозмутимому вулканцу.

Было еще и в-третьих, и в четвертых. Этих, в-четвертых, в-пятых, в-сотых было столько, что даже природная самоуверенность Джима давала слабину. У него была только уверенность в том, что он непременно должен уговорить Спока служить с ним. Он просто чувствовал, что так будет правильно.

Устав от мысленных метаний в душе, Джим решил действовать единственно верным, по его мнению, способом. Когда коммандер Спок вернется, если он вернется, Джим доверится интуиции и будет импровизировать.

***

Дни шли за днями, недели за неделями, и обозначенный день икс приближался все неумолимее, окончательно лишив Кирка покоя и отдыха. Джим отсчитывал дни и минуты до окончания испытательного срока, названного адмиралом. Он невольно стал сравнивать себя с одним знакомым ему вулканцем, потому что знал, что с сегодняшнего дня осталось ровно 52 дня 14 часов и 44 минуты до выпуска.

После очередной бессонной ночи, проведенной за последними корректировками, отчет лежал на столе, полностью готовый и аккуратно упакованный в папку. Джим сидел на кровати и проговаривал про себя заготовленную речь. Он был готов побеждать.

Красная папка снова привлекла его внимание, руководство ждало отчета. Но ничего страшного в том, чтобы принести его чуть позже, чем надо, Джим не видел. Комиссии придется подождать всего несколько минут, но наглеть все же не стоило, и Кирк подхватив папку, поднялся.

К перешептыванию за своей спиной Кирк давно привык, поэтому обычно даже не обращал внимания на негромкие приглушенные голоса. Не обратил и в этот раз, пока не услышал слов «тот самый вулканец». Джим невольно замер, и, обшарив толпу взглядом, натолкнулся на знакомую фигуру. Спок выглядел равнодушным и безучастным.

Проследив за Споком, Кирк увидел остановившуюся перед ним лейтенанта Ухуру. Он неожиданно осознал, что это могла быть их первая встреча после отсутствия вулканца. Джим вздохнул и, покачав головой, отвернулся. Если бы он не торопился, то возможно догнал бы вулканца. Но не сейчас, отдернул сам себя Джим, когда мелькнула крамольная мысль опоздать больше чем на пару минут. Постояв еще секунду в нерешительности, он тряхнул головой и уверенно двинулся своей дорогой. Желание подойти к Споку и заглянуть тому в глаза Джим списывал на бессонницу и нервное напряжение. Сейчас ему некогда было думать о чем-то постороннем, тем более о вулканце, мысли о котором всегда немного выбивали его из колеи. Он не даром выкладывался весь прошедший месяц, и теперь не мог рисковать. О Споке Джим подумает позже.

Адмирал Беттон коротко кивнул ему в качестве приветствия.

-Отчет отдашь секретарю, - сказал он суховато. – Сейчас разговор пойдет о другом.

И Кирк знал, о чем именно. Поэтому спрятал невольную ухмылку. Чтобы не задумывал изначально адмирал, он не собирался становиться пешкой в чужих играх.

-Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, - громогласно объявил адмирал, обводя взглядом собравшуюся комиссию. – Лейтенант. Пилот экстра-класса. Блестяще окончил курсы подготовки дипломатов, владеет 5 языками, успешно прошел комиссию и практику по подготовке организаторских и руководящих кадров. Кадет Академии Звездного флота, благодаря чьим незаурядным способностям удалось спасти планету Земля от нападения ромуланского корабля и кандидат на должность капитана корабля Энтерпрайз…

Кирку было не в первой стоять перед испытующими взглядами. Он встал за кафедрой и посмотрел на собравшихся. Их было пятеро. Увешанные наградами, в официальных мундирах они сидели по обе стороны длинного полированного стола. Троих он знал лично, остальных – только несколько раз видел.

\- …сегодняшнее наше заседание посвящено вашему запросу, кадет Кирк.

Джим подобрался. Он был готов отстаивать каждое имя в том списке, что подал на рассмотрение комиссии по делу о его назначении.

***

Когда через несколько часов он вышел из душного кабинета, то даже не стал скрывать облегчения. Ему удалось. Он сделал это. Не просто еще один шаг к капитанскому креслу, а настоящая победа. Красноречие, непрошибаемая уверенность, железная логика и удача - и ему невозможно будет возразить.

Сегодня он нажил двух личных врагов. Но теперь у него было право вербовать на Энтерпрайз тот экипаж, который значился в его списках. И с этого момента он уже не допускал и тени сомнения в том, что все может пойти как-то вразрез тем планам, что он обозначил для себя.

Сейчас он вдыхал полной грудью воздух родной планеты и старался не думать о том, что ему еще предстояло сделать. Теперь, когда вулканец вернулся на землю, перед Кирком стояла сама сложная задача – убедить того, пойти служить под его начало в качестве первого помощника, но после сегодняшнего триумфа он был абсолютно уверен, что и это ему удастся. Он еще не знал, как, но твердо верил, что у него получится, не будь он Джеймс Кирк.

Теплый вечер звал прогуляться, но он не мог позволить себе даже короткой передышки. Джим ходил из угла в угол в своей комнате, прокручивая в голове возможный план действий. Семнадцать шагов в одну сторону, семнадцать – в другую. Обжигающе горячий крепкий кофе с орионскими специями, чтобы прогнать сон, и снова семнадцать шагов от одного угла до другого.

В составленном им списке кандидатов первым стоял именно Спок. И именно из-за него разгорелся самый ожесточенный спор во время заседания комиссии. Никто не был уверен в том, что лучший из выпускников Академии за все время ее существования, единственный вулканец на Звездном флоте вообще продолжит нести службу на благо Федерации. А если он и соберется остаться, то каждый из адмиралов, не то, что капитанов, хотел видеть его в своей команде, слишком ценным оказался этот кадр и слишком много он мог дать тому руководителю, под чье начало согласится встать.

Само собой кадет Кирк, которому, по мнению многих, несмотря на все его заслуги итак давалось слишком много почестей и привилегий, вызвал бурное осуждение. По мнению некоторых членов комиссии, его запросы были вопиющей наглостью. Но красноречие, обаяние и удачное стечение обстоятельств сделали свое дело, и если Кирку удастся уговорить коммандера остаться на Энтерпрайзе, то так тому и быть.

Осталось только уговорить. Только придумать, как уговорить.

Можно было попытаться действовать через Ухуру, так как, судя по всему, к ней коммандер испытывает определенные чувства. Если, конечно, виденное им тогда в транспортаторной не было лишь хватанием утопающего за спасательный круг. Джим был бы уверен в этом, будь Спок человеком, ведь в чем, в чем, а в человеческих эмоциях он разбирался не хуже, чем Боунз в своих препаратах. Но главная проблема была в том, что Спок не был даже отдаленно похож поведением и психологией поведения на основную массу известных Федерации гуманоидов.

У него начиналась мигрень. Одна из тех, которые преследовали его в последние недели, он выпил несколько таблеток, прописанных МакКоем, и прилег на кровать. Забывшись коротким, не приносящим облегчения сном, Джим подскочил практически на рассвете. Он уснул, не раздеваясь, и теперь чувствовал себя разбитым и по-прежнему не выспавшимся.

Воздух был по-утреннему прозрачным, наполненным приглушенными звуками лета и отдаленным гулом никогда не спящего города. Солнце уже позолотило аккуратно подстриженный газон и парковые дорожки.

Джим шел к своему любимому месту в парке - к обрыву с прогалиной, откуда открывался вид на весь город, на контраст живой природы и техногенного прогресса, мирно сосуществующих вместе. Он усмехнулся про себя, Федерации удалось не только заставить сосуществовать в мире те расы, которые, казалось, были никак не приспособлены к этому, но и примирить прогресс с живой природой, создав не только огромные мегаполисы, но и не менее огромные заповедники, перенеся добычу ископаемых и заводские территории на богатые ископаемыми необитаемые из-за климатических условий планеты, остановив загрязнение воздуха и исчерпывание природных ресурсов Земли.

Все было привычно, буднично, кроме одного – он нарушил чужое уединение. Джим просто стоял, улыбался и смотрел на спину сидящего на траве вулканца, идеально прямую даже тут, наедине с самим собой…


	3. Chapter 3

Спок, не столько услышав, сколько почувствовав чужое присутствие, рывком встал и развернулся.

-Джеймс Кирк, - самому себе кивнул вулканец, подтверждая очевидное - у него не зрительная галлюцинация, перед ним стоял именно тот человек, которого он меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть.

Спок не мог понять, рад он был встретить его или нет. От широкой белозубой ухмылки иррационально начинала болеть голова. Чужие слова до сих пор звучали обидными отголосками в памяти, мешая сосредоточиться.

-Спок, - поздоровался Джим. – Извини, если побеспокоил.

Перемена, произошедшая с вулканцем практически за два месяца его отсутствия, не могла не броситься в глаза. Джим отметил появившуюся почти болезненную бледность, опущенные плечи и худобу. Спок просто стоял и смотрел на Джима с равнодушной вежливостью. Ему действительно могло показаться, что он в черных глазах он видел только это, если только не знать, что искать. А он знал, что искать.

Джим невольно вспомнил их возвращение. Когда адреналин перестал бешено гонять кровь по венам после спасения из черной дыры - пришла боль. Кажется, он отключился, точно отключился, потому что совершенно не помнил, как попал в медотсек.

Пробуждение было медленным и болезненным. Рядом кто-то был. На лоб легла теплая тяжелая ладонь. Он с огорчением думал, что это должна была бы быть прекрасная незнакомка, очарованная его геройством и готовая упасть в его объятия. Но вместо лика прекрасной незнакомки перед его взором предстало озабоченное лицо Боунза.

-Я заснул? – предположил Джим, на что в ответ услышал много чего интересного про себя в духе доктора МакКоя, но, впрочем, ничего нового.

-Ты отключился прямо в капитанском кресле. У тебя серьезное нервное истощение, множественные ушибы, гематомы и ссадины, сломаны два нижних ребра, легкое сотрясение мозга…

-Все-все, Боунз, я понял, - слабо запротестовал Джим.

-Придется тебе полежать тут какое-то время, дружище, пока твой организм, под моим бдительным оком не восстановится, - обнадеживающе заверил его МакКой.

Джим попытался пошевелиться, но даже это незначительное движение заставило его глухо застонать от боли. Стоило признать, день выдался весьма насыщенным. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но вдруг почувствовал невыносимую усталость, попытался тряхнуть головой. Не вышло, и Джим опять провалился во тьму.

Прейдя в себя, он первым делом потребовал отчета о состоянии экипажа и корабля. Пока капитан Пайк находился в реанимации и не приходил в сознание, ему предстояло продолжать выполнять его обязанности. От Боунза он узнал, что, чтобы нейтрализовать воздействие токсинов, оставленных слизнями в организме капитана, тому предстоит перенести сложное и болезненное лечение. И до самого прибытия на Землю, Пайка не желательно приводить в сознание из-за опасности нанести его рассудку непоправимый ущерб… Джим вслушивался в усталый голос друга и радовался про себя, что у них есть Спок, потому что от него, Кирка, сейчас было бы мало толка.

Срочной необходимости в доставке раненных в лазареты не было – медицинское оборудование на борту Энтерпрайза ничем не уступало лучшим госпиталям звездных баз. Кирк прекрасно осознавал, что даже при большом желании, после того, как Скотти пожертвовал их WARP-ядром, чтобы дать возможность кораблю вырваться из засасывающего корабль в дыру поля, они не смогли бы перейти на ускорение. Исполнять обязанности капитана ему предстояло еще как минимум несколько дней, пока они плелись к Земле на импульсных двигателях, дожидаясь пока флот отправит им навстречу корабль с делитиевыми кристаллами. Команда Скотти делала все возможное, но без кристаллов WARP-привод при любом раскладе не заработал бы.

МакКой накачивал Кирка обезболивающим, так что последующие дни полета слились для Джима в размытый калейдоскоп лиц, когда он бодрствовал, и липких кошмаров, когда спал. Иногда Джиму казалось, что весь экипаж Энтерпрайза до последнего техника проведал его, пока он отлеживался в лазарете вместе с капитаном Пайком. С ним постоянно кто-то был. Эти люди вздыхали, или покашливали, или негромко переговаривались. А иногда наступала мертвая, невозможная тишина. В такие моменты он лежал и не решался открыть глаза, боясь, что вокруг будет лишь пустота.

Но заканчивалось все так или иначе одинаково – приходил недовольный Боунз и что-то рассержено шипел. Тогда его оставляли в покое. Он никогда не признался бы МакКою, насколько дорожил его участием и заботой, но это было действительно так. Боунз не бросал его в самых, казалось бы, безвыходных ситуациях. Но Джим никогда не решился бы рассказать Леонарду о своих дружеских чувствах и глубокой признательности. Он верил, что в глубине души МакКой все равно прекрасно понимал, что является отнюдь не последним человеком в жизни Джима. У него было множество поводов убедиться в этом.

Однажды Боунзу пришлось надолго покинуть Землю ради практики на звездной базе Альфа-VIII, расположенной на астероиде. МакКой пробыл там почти полгода, пропуская обязательное обучение, потому что из-за нехватки специалистов руководство не считало нужным удовлетворить его запросы о возврате на Землю. И Джим знал, что друг догадывался, кто стоял за его неожиданным и скорым возвращением.

Боунз был с Джимом почти неотрывно, но чаще Боунза навещал Джима только один член экипажа. Сначала Спок просто заходил, узнавал о самочувствие Кирка и тут же покидал медотсек. Когда Джим пришел в более или менее вменяемое состояние ему пришлось выслушивать отчеты о процессе ремонтных и спасательных работ, функционировании множества корабельных служб и распоряжениях командования Звездного флота.

Пока вулканец рапортовал в своей обычной спокойной манере, Джим пытался подавить в себе невольное раздражение. Хотелось схватить эту остроухую скотину и хорошенько встряхнуть. Чтобы опять увидеть нестерпимое пламя в темных глазах, хотелось впитывать в себя чужие эмоции, потому что теперь он точно знал, что за стеной логики и железной самодисциплины кроется ураган, какой и среди людей встретишь не часто.

Благодаря слиянию разумов между ним и Спок Праймом Джиму всего на мгновенье, но удалось ощутить, насколько тесно они были связаны в том мире, в том времени. И насколько на самом деле были опасны и сильны, сдерживаемые железным самоконтролем, чувства Спока. Подобно вулкану, которых так много было на его родной планете. Со стороны - непоколебимым монолит, который не способно потревожить ничто, но внутри клокочет живой огонь, что при встряске может обернуться катастрофой для всех окружающих.

Но вплоть до самого их прибытия на Землю пришлось довольствоваться только сухими казенными словами отчетов. У него даже не было возможности извиниться. Это было еще одной причиной его раздражения. Ему было стыдно. А это случалось не часто. Те редкие случаи, когда он все же краснел, можно было пересчитать по пальцам и, как правило, они были совершенно не связаны с какими либо из его поступков. Напротив, ему бывало стыдно за то, что он не сделал или не смог сделать, о сделанном же Джим не жалел никогда.

Но сейчас был совершенно иной случай. А Спок вел себя, будто и не было ничего, не было тех обидных слов. Будто и не было той боли, что Джим причинил вулканцу намеренно, расчетливо, и даже не жалел об этом. В это летнее утро Джим успел заметить отголосок тех бушующих эмоций, что ему удалось один единственный раз спровоцировать и почувствовать на себе. А значит, здесь на Земле, вдалеке от покореженных обломков погибших кораблей и черной пустоты на месте Вулкана, Спок испытывал те же чувства, что тогда на мостике Энтерпрайз. Джим видел боль на дне этих черных таких необычных глаз.

Он наклонился и сорвал стебель с белым пушистым соцветием. Вздохнул полной грудью и дунул. Потом вспомнил, что надо было загадать желание, и по-детски расстроился. Джим точно знал, что бы он сейчас загадал.

Хотелось что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь умное, весомое, чтобы в этих глазах загорелся интерес. А не просто обычное вежливое равнодушие с глубоко затаившейся болью.

-Спок, не мог бы ты уделить мне немного своего времени сегодня вечером? Я бы хотел с тобой обсудить кое-что, - Кирк остался довольным собой.

-Сейчас мы не можем обсудить интересующую Вас тему? –осведомился вулканец.

Джим тряхнул светловолосой головой. Он смотрел на этого обычно стойкого, контролирующего эмоции вулканца и подмечал хмурую складку между бровей, печально опущенные уголки губ и напряженно сведенные за спиной руки. Словно маска неравномерно сползла с лица.

-Боюсь, что сейчас не самое подходящее время.

Спок подавил желание поморщиться. Почему Кирк вызвал у него столь неоднозначную реакцию? Что же было в этом человеке такого, что могло сделать его самым молодым капитаном во всем звездном флоте? На что он смотрел и не видел? Или не хотел замечать? Что было бы крайне нелогично, но так ожидаемо, как и все, что касалось Джеймса Кирка.

Вулканец сверился с падом.

\- Завтра в пять часов я смогу уделить Вам 30 минут, надеюсь, что этот разговор не затянется надолго, потому что на пять сорок у меня уже назначена встреча..  
\- Думаю, что мы уложимся.

\- Хорошо, тогда встретимся в пять часов в Академии на втором этаже около скульптурной группы.

\- Спасибо, Спок…

В воздухе снова повисла неловкая пауза. Им нечего было сказать друг другу. Джим продолжал пристально смотреть на вулканца, тот же отвел глаза и посмотрел на лежащий внизу город. Можно было бы подумать, что он не выдержал взгляда землянина, что было, конечно же, не так. Споку просто не хотелось идти на контакт. Он не хотел ничего чувствовать и понимать, если это касалось Джеймса Кирка, и инстинктивно старался уйти от каких бы то ни было эмоциональных сближений с ним, пусть это даже просто обмен взглядами. Это не поддавалось логике, это, скорее всего, был лишь рефлекс. Джим тоже отвел взгляд. Он подошел ближе к обрыву и, встав рядом с вулканцем, посмотрел на город.

Они продолжали молчать. Уже совсем рассвело, и солнце проглядывало среди громад небоскребов, играя ослепительно рыжими лучами на хромированных поверхностях. Рыжее солнце. Почти такое же, что согревало Вулкан. Las’hark.

Вдруг Спок дернулся и резко отошел.

\- До встречи, кадет Кирк, - сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответного прощания от обалдевшего и не совсем вернувшегося в реальность из своих мыслей Джима, скрылся из виду среди деревьев.

Кирк тряхнул головой и, глубоко вдохнув свежий утренний воздух, опустился на траву. Спок действовал на него странным образом. Короткий разговор – и он забыл и про почти бессонную ночь, про усталость и про свою не уверенность. Он как никогда верил, что сможет убедить вулканца остаться служить на Энтерпрайзе под его командованием.

***

Время ожидания пролетело для Джима незаметно. Несмотря на то, что он почти не спал вот уже несколько дней подряд, никакой усталости он не чувствовал. Все его мысли были только о вечернем разговоре со Споком. Он тысячу раз прокручивал в голове все возможные варианты развития событий и ни один не удовлетворял его полностью.

На встречу Джим решил прийти заранее. И теперь поджидал пунктуального Спока в коридоре Академии. Вулканец пришел на рандеву минута в минуту.

\- Спок, боюсь, что чтобы поговорить в спокойной обстановке и без свидетелей, нам придется найти более уединенное место. Думаю, моя комната подойдет.

Вулканец решил, что раз, по словам, Джим это серьезный разговор, то провести его в комнате Кирка будет вполне логично, и они двинулись по направлению к турболифтам. Он то и дело поглядывал на идущего рядом с ним человека. Тот уверенно лавировал в толпе, то и дело, кому-то махая рукой или здороваясь, но безапиляционно пресекая попытки их остановить и завести разговор.

Стоило им переступить порог комнаты, которую занимал Джим, как с ним произошла разительная перемена. Беспечная улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, сменившись уверенно сжатыми губами.

\- Свет на половину яркости.

Джим устало потер виски. Денек выдался жарким во всех смыслах. И вечер обещал стать апофеозом этого сумасшедшего дня. Он бросил короткий взгляд на вулканца, который замер возле порога, изучающее рассматривая его комнату.

Спок дольше всего задержал внимание на полке с книгами. Джим это заметил и смутился. Книги и чтение были его слабостью, а печатные книги – особой страстью. Он не любил читать с бездушных электронных галаэкранов, куда приятнее было перелистывать бумажные страницы, чувствовать запах старой бумаги, читать напечатанные типографской краской слова. В 23 веке бумажные книги совсем стали редкостью. И те безумные потоки информации, считываемые с холодных светящихся экранов, совершенно не заменяли собой чтения книг.

-Что-нибудь выпьешь? Чай? – решил отвлечь гостя от изучения полок Джим.

-Нет, спасибо. Не могли бы мы перейти к делу? Кадет Кирк, мое время очень дорого мне, особенно сейчас.

Вулканец жестом отказался присаживаться в услужливо предложенное ему кресло.

-Тогда не будем тратить его на пустую болтовню, - улыбнулся Джим и остановился напротив Спока. Слишком близко, чтобы ему было комфортно, но терпимо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим первым помощником на Энтерпрайзе.

-На чем вы основываете вашу уверенность в том, что вас назначат на Энтерпрайз и ваше желание видеть меня среди членов экипажа?

-Исключительно на фактах, - лучезарно улыбнулся Кирк. – И наша эффективная командная работа в прошлом – не единственный мой аргумент. Что касается, моего будущего назначения – это дело уже решенное. И для тебя не составит труда в этом убедиться. Что же касается лично тебя…

Джим ловким движением извлек пад, что-то в него загрузил и с многозначительной паузой пробежался глазами по строчкам.

-Даже если не брать в расчет успешное совмещение преподавательской деятельности с многочисленными экспериментами и исследования, одно перечисление успешно завершенных миссий под командованием Пайка и их вклада на благо Федерации займет минут двадцать…. Мне продолжить?

-Достаточно, мне ясна ваша логика.

-Ты блестящий офицер Спок., - некоторое время Джим, что-то взвешивал в уме, а потом страстно с каким-то странными интонациями, понизив голос, добавил. – Но, прежде всего ты ученый. Жажда знаний и открытий у тебя в крови. Не будь это так, и мне нечего было бы тебе перечислять. Я изучил каждый отчет о твоих миссиях – ты готов отказаться от всего этого?

Вулканец под чужим напором сделал шаг в сторону, к креслу и присел на самый его край. Джим подавил желание шагнуть вслед за ним. Еще один довод он оставил при себе. Он всегда был эгоистом и никогда не скрывал этого. Но сейчас решил умолчать еще об одной причине.

Он не хотел лишать себя шанса назвать этого невозможного упрямого вулканца своим другом. Он не хотел лишать себя даже слабого отголоска того чувства, что он испытал при мелдинге с тем другим Споком. Безграничного доверия, абсолютного понимания и приятия…

Вулканец застыл в кресле. Выбор. В уме привычно вычислялись процентные вероятности наступления того или иного события в зависимости от сделанного им выбора.

Мимо медленно протекал вечер, обволакивая спокойствием. В тишине было слышно мерное дыхание человека и тихое шуршание работающих приборов.

-Дождь начался, - заметил Джим, тихо, чтобы не молчать.

Он не любил дождь. Тот вызывал у него желание пробежаться по лужам босиком, как давно в детстве, в те времена, когда не приходилось ни о чем думать, ничего решать.

Джим не любил это вспоминать, потому что время беспечных игр закончилось, ушло безвозвратно. И теперь начались игры, ставкой в которых было отнюдь не его свободное время, теперь на кону стояли его жизнь и судьба, и не только его, но и тех людей, за которых он брал на себя ответственность.

-Дождь? – с удивлением переспросил Спок, выведя Джима из задумчивости, и встал, чтобы разблокировать окно. Он настолько ушел в себя, что его чувствительный слух не уловил шума первых падающих капель.

В комнату ворвалась прохлада и свежесть. Вулканец наблюдал за тугими нитями воды, тянущимися до земли от неба. Подобное погодное явление, столь непривычное для вулканцев всегда его завораживало его, заставляя с непонятным томлением всматриваться в серую шумную стену. Редкие порывы ветра бросали ему в лицо холодные брызги, и он невольно моргал. Так много воды.

Наконец, он закрыл окно, но еще некоторое время смотрел на дождь. Он чувствовал, что Кирк следит за каждым его движением и резко обернулся, чтобы поймать взгляд потемневших от непогоды глаз, ищущих, пытливых.

-Ты подумаешь? – спросил Кирк тихо... жестко.

Спок грациозно сел обратно в кресло

-Кадет Кирк, если вы думаете, что ваше фамильярное общение ко мне способствует установлению дружеского контакта – разочарую вас. Это не так. Немаловажную роль в любых взаимоотношениях с людьми для меня играет помимо рационального поведения и сдержанности в поступках и речи, взаимоуважение и соблюдение субординации. Вы же своим поведением не демонстрируете ни того, ни другого... Но я подумаю, над вашими словами.

Спок замолчал. Он и сам не смог бы ответить себе, зачем произнес эту тираду, когда достаточно было обойтись коротким ответом. Он был непозволительно эмоционален.

Голубые глаза на долю секунды сузились. Джим коротко кивнул светлой головой, но что-то подсказывало Споку - это вовсе не означало, что он уступил.

-Я буду держать это место для тебя, пока ты не передумаешь. Извините... для Вас, коммандер Спок.

Вулканец коротко кивнул и, попрощавшись, вышел. У него было время все еще раз обдумать и взвесить.

***

Несколько последующих дней заставили Спока серьезно задуматься – а что он собственно знал об этом Джеймсе Кирке. С самого начала их знакомства его поразила непрошибаемая самоуверенность, отсутствие элементарного инстинкта самосохранения, что можно было принять за бесстрашие, но по глубокому убеждению Спока было ничем иным, как еще одним аспектом так часто демонстрируемого кадетом Кирком нелогичного человеческого поведения. И на другой чаше весов - самоотверженность, гибкий ум и желание побеждать. Гремучая смесь, с которой если он только согласится, ему предстоит работать. Настоящее испытание для него, как для ученого, во-первых, и, как для вулканца, во-вторых.

Ему ничего не стоило принять предложение Кирка. Всего несколько дней ему понадобилось, чтобы убедиться – тот без сомнения станет следующим капитаном Энтерпрайза. Это было так же ясно, как то, что суперпозиция дробно-линейных отображений представляет собой дробно-линейную функцию.

Споку для возрождения расы не обязательно было постоянно присутствовать в новой колонии, вероятно, что куда больше пользы своему народу он принесет, будучи действующим офицером Звездного флота…

Спок не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, но он знал, смог почувствовать смерть той, с которой был обручен еще в детстве. Он потерял всех. Он потерял всё. Больше ничего не было, только пустота в душе. Нет, он никогда не был близок с Т-Принг, и никогда не придавал большего, чем необходимо, значения их союзу. Это была дань традициям, возможность побороть уничижающее сумасшествие пон-фара, и они были связаны, они фактически были семьей. Ему тяжело было принять ее, еще тяжелее ему было принять ее смерть.

Он не хотел думать о ней, об этом, и Спок не думал. Ему это успешно удавалось весь обратный путь до Земли после уничтожения Нарады. Сколько бы не было у него времени, рано или поздно, он будет вынужден выбрать невесту, взять в жены еще одну незнакомку. Снова довериться, снова открыться, даже если новые узы будут такими же слабыми и не приносящими облегчения, как прежние.

У него был и другой выбор. Он не мог понять природу собственных чувств к Ниоте, как бы долго не медитировал над этим. Спок не был уверен, что темнокожая ксенолингвистка могла бы стать его спасением.

И было еще одно «но». Самое важное для него «но». Время, проведенное на восьмой базе с собственным отцом, превратилось для него в серьезное испытание.

Как только Энтерпрайз пришвартовался в ремонтном доке, экипаж уступил место ремонтным бригадам. Спок покидал корабль одним из последних. Он долгим внимательным взором окидывал серебристую громаду, ярко освещенную огнями прожекторов. Сзади бесшумно подошел отец и позвал за собой. Спок коротко кивнул. Он невольно попытался отыскать глазами Ниоту, в надежде, что девушка его дождалась. Ксенолингвистки нигде не было видно. А он даже не успел попрощаться.

Вулканец подошел к Кирку, отдававшему последние распоряжения.

-Капитан Кирк?

-Да, Коммандер?

-Если мое присутствие дальше не требуется, я прошу разрешения покинуть Вас.

Кирк кинул быстрый взгляд ему за спину и согласно кивнул.

-Ты свободен.

Вулканец в последний раз заглянул в голубые глаза своего временного капитана, кивнул МакКою и Скотти. И ушел, не оборачиваясь.

Спок шагнул из ярко освещенного дока в начавшийся вечер. Уже стемнело, только на западе небо было раскрашено грязно-красными всполохами затухающего солнца. Дул прохладный ветер, отчего Спок зябко вздрагивал, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с физиологией своего тела, привыкшего к более высоким температурам. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по жаркому климату Вулкана, красным пескам и холмам. Он был бы рад, если бы его преследовали и мучили воспоминания, но вместо них была только пустота.

Вулкан исчез навсегда, и планету для новой колонии им необходимо было еще только найти и освоить. На восьмой базе, предоставленной для их нужд Федерацией, ему предстояло провести как минимум 45 дней. Он был рад сбежать с Земли, подальше от чужой радости, от чужого горя, от чужих, но далеко не чуждых ему эмоций.

Шаттл отбывал глубокой ночью. Спок позволил себе отправить лишь короткое послание Ниоте, зная, что девушка будет волноваться. Вокруг суетились люди. Все было буднично и просто. Сейчас казалось, что не было никогда смертельной агонии погибающей планеты, и Вулкан никуда не исчезал, а был где-то там далеко среди звезд. Казалось, не было ни Неро, ни уничтоженных кораблей, ни многочисленных потерь – было только здесь и сейчас. В этот спокойный вечер в это было так легко поверить.

Только проведя рукой по прохладной обивке сидения, вулканец позволил себе прикрыть глаза. Внутри росло и ширилось странное напряжение, тугой спиралью скручивающееся и готовое распрямиться стиснутой пружиной. Он вновь, как и множество раз до этого падал во тьму, чувствуя, что пустота готова сомкнуться над его головой. Словно он пытался до чего-то дотянуться и не мог. От бессилия хотелось кричать, но он лишь, стиснув зубы, продолжать свое бесконечное падение.

Свет вспыхнул неожиданно, выдернув Спока из пустоты поглотившего его кошмара. Ровный, безжалостный и проникающий по всюду свет ярких ламп. Он разжал судорожно стиснутые кулаки и заставил се6я сфокусировать взгляд на сидящем напротив вулканце. Сердце пропустило удар.

-Спок, нам многое предстоит сделать.

При общении с отцом он испытывал странное чувство неловкости. Каждый раз, ловя на себе взгляд Сарека, он невольно вздрагивал. В его глазах Спок видел отголосок той же боли, той же пустоты, что поселилась в нем после гибели их мира. Спок до последнего гнал от себя мысли о том, насколько сильно смерть матери повлияла на отца. Сарек мало разговаривал, только если этого не требовали переговоры. Почти ничего не ел и практически не спал. Организм вулканцев, в состоянии стресса, практически переставал нуждаться в отдыхе и еде.

Спок помнил каждое его слово, сказанное тогда на борту Энтерпрайза. И тогда это помогло. Именно в тот момент он осознал, насколько важным для него было одобрение отца. Хотя тот и принял его решение о вступлении в звездный флот, Сарек никогда не скрывал, что это было не то, чего он ждал от собственного сына, как и не скрывал своего неодобрения.

И теперь Споку была как никогда важна поддержка отца. В независимости от принятого решения он хотел, чтобы тот по-прежнему гордился им. Потеряв мать, он не хотел, что бы Сарек еще больше отдалился от него.

Когда большая часть вопросов была урегулирована и разрешена, Спок посчитал возможным вернуться на Землю для завершения как собственных, так и совместных проектов. К тому же, как у действующего преподавателя академии, у него был ряд обязанностей, которые он не мог дальше игнорировать, несмотря на то, что Звездный флот предоставил ему отпуск на то время, которое Спок сочтет нужным.

За несколько дней до его возвращения на Землю между ним и отцом за ужином состоялся важный разговор, воспоминания о котором до сих пор вызывали у него дискомфорт.

«Он останется один…. Один…. Совсем один» - продолжала биться в голове Спока навязчивая мысль.

\- Ты хотел о чем-то со мной поговорить? - Сарек неотрывно смотрел на сына. Спок вздрогнул и со стуком отложил в сторону вилку. Сглотнул комок в горле, но так и не смог заставить себя произнести хоть что-то.

-Отец, я в смятении. Внутренний конфликт не позволяет мне сделать осознанный выбор. Как никогда я не уверен в себе.

-Я знал, что так будет, - Сарек покачал головой и позволил себе слабый намек на улыбку. - Но не сомневайся, Спок. Какой бы ты путь не выбрал, хочу напомнить тебе только одно - в первую очередь ты должен рассчитывать только на себя. И будь готов достойно встретить последствия сделанного выбора.

Спок с удивлением вскинул бровь, но потом от чего-то устыдившись ставшего привычным на Земле жеста, поспешил вернуть лицу выражении невозмутимости.

Если бы он прямо сказал, что примет любое его решение – ему стало бы легче. Он не чувствовал бы себя виноватым. Спок понимал, никогда не смог бы забыть, истинную причину, по которой он не вступил в вулканскую академию наук, выбрав Звездный флот. Он вдруг отчетливо осознал, что какой бы выбор он не сделал – он предаст или одного родителя, или другого. Мать – если не останется в Звездном флоте, и отца – если останется.

-Отец…

-У тебя человеческие глаза. Ее глаза, выразительные, живые… Прости, - извинился он после продолжительной паузы, - я позволил себе пойти на поводу у эмоций.

Сарек замолчал и задумался. Спок так и не решился озвучить свои мысли. Ни слова не сказал про Ниоту, хотя подозревал, что отец про нее знал. Не мог не знать, проведя столько времени на Энтерпрайзе. То, что Сарек и словом не обмолвился с ним о девушке – о многом говорило вулканцу и подтверждало его изначальные опасения о том, что отец ее не примет.

Больше тему его сомнений они не затрагивали. И Спок возвращался на Землю в еще более смятенных чувствах, чем когда покидал ее. И теперь в круговерти мелькающих дней, наполненных чужими стремлениями, желаниями и мыслями, он отчетливо осознал, что окончательно потерялся.


	4. Chapter 4

Он лежал на траве и смотрел в бескрайнее небо, разглядывая мерцающие ледяным светом звезды, пока что далекие от него. Но он знал, что не долго им еще дразнить его своей недоступностью, теперь уже недолго. Сегодня наконец-то все свершилось.

Джим потер пальцами виски, приятная усталость накатывала волнами. Он знал, что совсем скоро ворвется в эту непоколебимую холодную даль, чтобы покорить ее, чтобы навести там свои порядки.

Его уединение нарушалось отголосками праздника. Праздника в его честь. Наконец-то, этот день, до которого Джим отсчитывал минуты, наступил.

Когда упоение от триумфа схлынуло, Джим чувствовал только полное и абсолютное довольство собой и всем окружающим его миром, чувство вселенской справедливости и гармонии, чувство, что он способен получить все, чего пожелает. Буквально через неделю Джим вступит на борт своей Энтерпрайз, и они отправятся вместе с ней покорять бесконечные просторы космоса. Он был доволен, а больше ничего и не было нужно. Больше ничего, ведь правда?...

-Черт подери, Джим! Я думал, ты или уже пьян и отплясываешь на столе, пугая персонал, или охмуряешь какую-нибудь красотку. И что я вижу? – МакКой был в своем репертуаре. Прижимая к груди два стакана и бутылку виски, присел рядом на траву.

Приятно звякнуло стекло, послышалось журчание благородного напитка. Джим прикрыл глаза, пряча благодарную улыбку. Желание побыть одному, следуя которому он покинул вечеринку и отправился в парк, само собой растворилось в ехидных шуточках друга.

-У меня тост. Не хочется быть банальным, но…. За самом удачливого и молодого капитана на Звездном флоте. За тебя, Джим.

Они чокнулись и выпили залпом. МакКой довольно крякнул и тоже посмотрел на небо.

\- Что чувствуешь? – спросил Боунз задумчиво.

Джим не ответил, он продолжал смотреть на звезды, покусывая край стакана. Не дождавшись ответа, МакКой легонько толкнул друга в плечо.

\- Эй, я смотрю ты весь уже там, да? Прекращай хандрить, капитану звездолета это не пристало!

-Ага, не пристало, - легко согласился Джим. – Но почему-то мне так тоскливо?.... Вот чтобы ты чувствовал, будь на моем месте?

\- Даже не знаю…, - Леонард МакКой задумчиво разглядывал янтарную жидкость в своем стакане. Звезды и ночное небо его не интересовали. – Думаю, что лишь умиротворение, такое, знаешь, как когда невозможно долго и упорно куда-то едешь и наконец-то приезжаешь в пункт назначения, который за время пути уже стал казаться чем-то эфемерным и несуществующим.

Какое-то время они молчали. Первым снова заговорил МакКой:

\- Ты ведь что знаешь, я никогда не думал о службе на флоте и полетах в космос. Я всегда принадлежал к виду сухопутных homo sapiens… Странно да, для человека, живущего в 23 веке, в котором космические полеты – это что-то настолько естественное, как, например, есть или спать, - Боунз криво усмехнулся.

Джим подхватил его тон:

-Да, да, конечно помню. Аэрофобия, смертельный страх ко всему, что летает… а еще «одна трещинка и через пятнадцать минут вскипает кровь».. – он рассмеялся, - и «космос это риск и болезнь в абсолютном мраке и тишине» - Джим скорчил невозможную физиономию, передразнивая выражение на лице Боунза во время их первого знакомства. Тот поморщился, как от кислого лимона, и еще раз толкнул веселящегося друга.

\- Я рад, что ты согласился… - сказал Джим, наконец, отсмеявшись. - Я уверен, что ты продолжишь делать блестящую карьеру, служа на Энтерпрайзе. Талантливый выпускник, блестящий медик… И не надо смущаться, я все слышу. К тому же, кому как не тебе я могу безоговорочно доверить свою жизнь?

\- Вот видишь, как тебе повезло со мной, капитан Кирк! Давай еще выпьем?

Джим кивнул, и МакКой снова налил спиртное в опустевшие уже к тому времени стаканы.

-Вернемся? – невзначай предложил МакКой после паузы.

Джим прислушался к доносящимся до них голосам, веселому смеху. Играло что-то быстрое, и ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось оказаться среди людей, чувствовать, видеть, что он не один. Бродить между накрытыми столами, непринужденно вливаться в беседу совершенно незнакомых ему людей, флиртовать с приглянувшимися девушками. Смешиваться с толпой и выделяться. Это он умел, этого он добивался.

Церемония награждения и вступления его в должность капитана Энтерпрайза была короткой и немногословной. Он еще успел подумать, что трансляцию видели десятки и сотни тысяч людей по всей Земле. А значит, и мама, а дальше все потонуло в шуме стройных аплодисментов. Знакомые и незнакомые лица слились в красные размытые пятна. Он просто наслаждался своим триумфом. Джим хотел запомнить это чувство – чувство глубоко удовлетворения от достижения поставленной цели.

Он и не заметил, как пролетело время до банкета. Пресс-конференция утомила его. Бесконечные вопросы и яркие вспышки фотокамер, ему приходилось неизменно улыбаться и отвечать. Джим слушал свой голос, а перед внутренним взором полыхал небольшой костер в темной ледяной пещере и из глубин памяти на него смотрели знакомые черные глаза на состарившемся лице. Два голоса, обрывки разговора, ставшего поворотным пунктом в его жизни.

В череде улыбок, рукопожатий и поздравлений он и не заметил, как начало вечереть. Когда ему нестерпимо захотелось побыть одному, он ушел, не оборачиваясь на шумную празднующую толпу. Под ногами зашуршала трава, и Джим упал на мягко спружинившую землю.

Над ним нависло темное небо в манящей россыпи звезд. Те загадочно перемигивались друг с другом. И рядом не было его семьи, чтобы разделить его триумф. Ни мамы, ни Сэма. Вайнону Кирк он не видел с тех пор, как записался в академию Звездного флота.

Мать очень болезненно восприняла его решение служить на флоте, и их последний разговор никак нельзя было назвать приятным. Поняв, что никак не сможет повлиять на решение сына, Вайнона лишь разрыдалась и оборвала связь. С тех пор они и не общались. Но Джим знал, что, несмотря на это, мать сейчас гордится им. Не может, не гордится. И отец... как сказал Пайк на церемонии, Джордж Кирк гордился бы своим сыном.

Он ждал Леонарда, и тот его не подвел. Он его ни разу не подвел за все три года, что они были знакомы. Он никогда не думал, что разведенный мужчина старше его на пять лет станет его самым лучшим, самым близким другом, другом, которого у него никогда не было. А теперь есть. И есть его команда, которая в будущем должна стать его второй семьей, а может и вовсе заменить семью.

Когда Боунз с Джимом вернулись, празднование было в самом разгаре. Кирк тут же влился в толпу вчерашних кадетов, а теперь уже выпускников и полноценных офицеров флота. Вглядываясь в мелькающие пред ним лица, он улыбался и думал о том, что пройдут годы и на эти лица ляжет печать испытаний и риска, утрат и поражений, побед и свершений. Он всматривался в блестящие от веселья и выпитого глаза и видел себя, такого же молодого, веселящегося и упивающегося этим вечером.

Кульминацией праздника стал фейерверк. Яркие цветные всполохи завораживали Джима. Он не удержался от вздоха, и на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Внутри разливалось предчувствие чего-то необыкновенного. И от нетерпения начинало покалывать кончики пальцев. Ему было хорошо знакомо это чувство. В таком состоянии он был готов свернуть горы. И его одолевала страсть, страсть быть там, где еще никто до него не был.

***

В турболифте он ехал не один. Двое кадетов, неуверенно переглянувшись, зашли и встали за его спиной. Он чувствовал не только внимательные взгляды, скользящие по его форме. Ему казалось, что при желании он мог прикоснуться к чужим эмоциям. Любопытство, легкое недоумение и... зависть. Некомфортная тишина давила на плечи, толкала в спину. Глядя прямо перед собой, Спок пытался отвлечься созерцанием серой обшивки. Он с легким недоумением признался себе, что раньше в меньшей степени обращал внимание на подобное поведение. Что же изменилось теперь? Почему ему было сложнее абстрагироваться, закрыться от чужих эмоций?

И он даже не попытался скрыть от самого себя, то облегчение, которое испытал, когда кабина турболифта остановилась, и ему надо было выходить. Спок оглянулся на бесшумно закрывшиеся двери. Что-то было не так.

Ухура ждала его в конце длинного коридора. Темные глаза смотрели чересчур пристально. Девушка скупо улыбнулась и потянулась к нему в поисках поддержки.

В коридоре было пустынно. Солнечный свет, преломляясь в больших матовых стеклах окон, ложился размытыми квадратами на пол. Спок проследил взглядом тропинку из светлых пятен. Этот разговор невозможно было ни отложить, ни отсрочить.

-Я буду служить на Энтерпарйзе. Никогда бы не смогла отказаться, - тихо, но твердо сказала она.

Он знал, что это было ее заветной мечтой. Это было мечтой многих кадетов. Каждый уважающий себя офицер считал честью служить на этом самом современном, самом лучшем корабле Звездного флота. После бойни у Вулкана он остался одним из немногих среди кораблей своего класса, а на постройку новых уйдет достаточно много времени. Поэтому вокруг Энтерпрайза развернулась целая война, и только разрешение специальной комиссии, утвердившей кандидатуру Кирка и давшей добро на личную вербовку экипажа, хоть как-то сдерживало этот напор.

-Скажи что-нибудь, - Ниота не могла скрыть своего волнения.

У Спока было достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать и взвесить все за и против. Два пути и ответственность за сделанный выбор будет лежать только на нем. Он не боялся ни ответственности, ни последствий.

Впервые он пренебрег мнением отца, когда поступил в Академию. Сделать это во второй раз было и проще и сложнее одновременно. И вновь перед ним стоял нелегкий выбор. И во второй раз, он осознавал, что никакая логика, ни одно вулканское учение не поможет сделать ему это.

У него не осталось ни незавершенных проектов, ни не переданных дел. После разговора с Ниотой не останется больше ничего, что могло бы удержать его на Земле. Только обещание. Обещание подумать. Его он исполнял все отведенное ему для этого время.

Самым сложным было решить, что же нужно было именно ему. Его не покидало чувство, что он падает в пустоту, и не было ничего, что могло бы задержать его падение. Он из всех сил тянулся к Ниоте, скользил по ее эмоциям и ни за что не мог ухватиться. Слишком много для него лежало на поверхности, но слишком запутанно, если окунаться глубоко.

-Я планирую подать рапорт об отставке.

Он тронул ее волосы, осторожно, мягко, пропустил сквозь пальцы. Глаза Ниоты блестели от невыплаканных слез.

-Ты считаешь, что тебе стоит уйти? – по-прежнему тихо спросила она.

-Стоит.

Плечи под его пальцами дрогнули.

-Спок… Спок…., - только и могли шептать дрожащие губы.

Вулканец ничего не сказал, лишь прижал к себе, продолжая нежно гладить волосы девушки. Он просто не знал, что еще тут можно сказать.

После их короткого, эмоционально насыщенного разговора Спок долго не мог найти себе покоя. Полумрак его комнаты разгоняло несколько свечей. Их пряный запах не приносил умиротворения, не помогал настроиться на нужный лад. Он не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза, так и сидел, рассматривая безликую стену в безликой комнате с двумя койками и общим шкафом.

Спок знал, что не пойдет провожать Ниоту, не будет прощаться. Не будет смотреть на отлет Энтерпрайза. Самому себе он мог признаться, что ему будет нелегко смотреть на то, как исчезает в голубом небе серебристый росчерк, оставленный кораблем. Уже сейчас ему было тяжело осознавать, что для него не будет больше ни новых планет, ни новых открытий, а следующие пять лет он проведет в новой колонии.

Он иррационально не хотел верить, что это была, возможно, их последняя встреча с Ниотой. Спок отложил медитацию и принялся ворошить воспоминания.

Спок отчетливо помнил их первую встречу. Он только закончил читать лекцию. Весь его опыт преподавания сводился к трем факультативам и четырем спецкурсам, в основном для его же коллег по совместным или пересекающимся проектам. Темнокожую красивую девушку он заметил не сразу. Но один раз, встретившись глазами, уже не мог не бросать в ее сторону задумчивых взглядов. Он поименно знал всех слушателей, а незнакомку видел впервые. Его привлекла не столько экзотическая красота этой земной женщины, сколько ее глаза. Выразительные и живые, выдающие незаурядный ум и способности.

Девушка молчала, явно что-то обдумывая. Карие, почти черные глаза внимательно изучали его. Но она так и не подошла. А ему не представился повод подойти самому.

Знакомство произошло позже. В дождливый солнечный день. Когда первые капли мокрыми дорожками побежали по стеклу, он отключил терминал и поспешил покинуть лабораторию. Проект, над которым он тогда работал, мог подождать. Спок вежливо предупредил ассистента, что будет какое-то время отсутствовать, и вышел на улицу навстречу тяжелым серым облакам.

Рядом кто-то остановился, и он не сразу заметил ее, увлекшись созерцанием косых струй соединявших небо и землю. Но тут же узнал. На этот раз она решилась заговорить:

-Вам нравится дождь?

-Нет.

Высокий хвост качнулся в такт удивленному наклону головы. Выразительные карие глаза внимательно изучали его.

-Тогда почему вы всегда выходите на него смотреть? Вас привлекает само явление? – попробовала догадаться она.

Их первый разговор был недолгим, как и дождь. И с него началась их дружба, переросшая в нечто больше. И сегодня посреди пустого коридора, он собственным руками разрушил это что-то.

Ниота. Еще одно завершенное дело.

Но было еще кое-что, что он намеревался сделать перед своим отлетом на восьмую базу.

***

Серебристую громаду было видно издалека. Она неумолимо увеличивалась по мере его приближения, приобретая знакомые черты. Энтерпрайз. Звучное красивое название, оно приятно перекатывалось на языке. Хотелось иррационально повторять его вновь и вновь.

Вокруг него мелькали цветные пятна, в звуке растворялись обрывки разговоров. Вулканец остановился. Его внимание привлекла смутно знакомая фигура.

-Отец?

Спок несколько ударов сердца спустя осознал, что этот вулканец не мог быть его отцом. Он его по-другому чувствовал. Но ошибки быть не могло, он были связаны. Вдруг он вспомнил – темная фигура, тихий уверенный голос. Он уже встречал того на базе, но был слишком поглощен собой, чтобы обратить внимание на странное чувство родства, которое у него возникало при звуках чужого голоса.

-Я не твой отец….

Он знал, что рано или поздно их встреча состоится. Это был неизбежно. Когда захваченный Неро небольшой компактный корабль идентифицировал его личность, Споку понадобились считанные секунды, чтобы сопоставить факты и получить единственный логичный ответ – ромуланцы во главе с Неро были не единственными путешественниками во времени.

Спок с удивлением и жадным любопытством вглядывался в собственное лицо, отмеченное печатью прожитых лет.

-Слишком мало вулканцев осталось в живых. Мы не можем друг другом пренебрегать.

-Почему же ты послал Кирка? Только ты мог открыть мне истину.

-Вы были нужны друг другу. Я не мог лишить тебя радости совместных открытий. Ваша дружба окажет на вас влияние, которое трудно сейчас представить, - в этих словах было столько уверенности, что все получится, что Спок поверил. Не мог не поверить. Ему уже довелось чувствовать подобное, только в прошлый раз напротив были нестерпимо голубые глаза, а вероятность осуществления задуманного составляла 4,3 процента.

-Как ты убедил его сохранить все в тайне?

-Он считал, что если нарушит обещание, то парадоксы погубят вселенную.

-Ты солгал?

-Ооо, я … только намекал.

-Это авантюра.

-Акт веры. И надеюсь, ты вместе с ним останешься служить на звездном флоте.

-Перед опасностью полного истребления логичным будет уйти и помочь и восстановить нашу расу, - в разговоре с самим собой можно было быть откровенным. И Спок выплескивал словами, то, что преследовало его все это время.

-Ты сможешь сразу быть в двух местах. Я советую остаться на Звездном флоте. А я уже подыскал планету, чтобы основать вулканскую колонию. Спок, сделай самому себе доброе дело - забудь о логике. Доверься чувствам.

Слышать подобный совет от самого себя было, по меньшей мере, странно.

-Поскольку мое традиционное прощание прозвучит неуместно, скажу так – удачи.

Спок поднял руку в традиционном вулканском жесте. Ему предстояло в очередной раз переосмыслить выбранный путь. Но в тот момент его заботило вовсе не это. Эта встреча давала шаткую уверенность, что теперь он не одинок в этой вселенной. Чувство было смутным, неоформившимся, новым. Оно приятной тяжестью заполняло его.

Откладывать визит в адмиралтейство дольше он уже не мог. Спок позволил себе задержаться еще немного, и теперь сжимал в руках два рапорта. И тот и другой могли кардинально изменить его жизнь в диаметрально противоположных направлениях.

Его без задержек пропустили к адмиралу Беттону.

-Коммандер Спок, проходите-проходите.

Он поймал на себе внимательный изучающий взгляд серых глаз. Они смотрели как всегда по-отечески сурово, а на самом дне светились искры участия.

-Коммандер Спок, не буду скрывать, что догадываюсь о причине вашего визита.

-Адмирал….

-Простите мне мою бестактность, коммандер. Вы в курсе, сколько на ваше имя было подано заявок? И сколько из них от капитана Кирка?

-Я могу только предполагать,- сухо ответил вулканец.

-Мы все заложники обстоятельств. Принимая во внимание сложившуюся ситуацию, ни я, ни руководство Звездного флота, ни кто-либо другой не в праве требовать от вас остаться. У вас есть ваши обязательства и долг. Но вы должны знать, если вы решите продолжить нести службу на благо Федерации, то окажите нам неоценимую помощь и поддержку.

-Как я понял, завтра Энтерпрайз уйдет в свою первую миссию.

-Все верно. Энтерпрайз уже на орбите. Завтра в полдень капитан Кирк ступит на борт корабля, и начнется официальный отчет пятилетней миссии.

Спок молча положил рапорт перед адмиралом. Тот не без удовольствия пробежался глазами по казенным строчкам.

-У меня будет только одна просьба. Я прошу не сообщать о моем решении капитану Кирку, а приказ о моем назначении подписать в самый последний момент.

-Конечно, коммандер.

Раздавшийся неожиданно стук потонул в просторном кабинете, потерявшись где-то между стеллажами с минералами и полками с книгами.

-Я пригласил капитана Кирка для последнего инструктажа перед отлетом, - с улыбкой пояснил адмирал.

-Тогда не буду вас задерживать.

Спок не хотел пересечься с Кирком до отправки Энтерпрайза и делал все возможное, чтобы избежать этой встречи. И теперь, выйдя из кабинета адмирала, застыл под внимательным взглядом, пытаясь спрятаться за привычной маской равнодушия.

-Спок.

Вулканец не хотел слышать надежды в этом тихом приветствии, но она там была.

-Капитан Кирк. Вас ждут.

Джим проводил глазами удаляющегося вулканца, точно зная, что тот должен чувствовать спиной его взгляд и немой укор. Но его действительно ждали, и эту встречу он не мог ни отменить, ни пропустить. И Джим уверенно шагнул в кабинет, его ждали самые последние наставления.

***

На платформе Пайк крепко пожал новоиспеченному капитану руку на прощание. Рядом находилось всего несколько человек, без которых сейчас было не обойтись по уставу. У одного в руках - тонкий конверт с секретной директивой, которая будет передана ему в последний момент. Джим знал процедуру, успел изучить.

-Я на тебя рассчитываю, капитан Кирк.

-Я Вас не подведу, адмирал, - лучезарно улыбнулся Джим.

-Даже не сомневаюсь в этом... Не передумал на счет первого помощника? – адмирал грустно улыбнулся.

-Или он, или никто.

-Рано или поздно тебя вынудят сделать другой выбор.

-Я его уже сделал, - Джим поджал губы, но быстро справился с собой.

-Ладно. В добрый путь, Джим!

После вручения ему конверта, новый капитан Энтерпрайза уверенным движением откинул крышку коммуникатора.

-Скотти, поднимай.

-Есть, капитан.

Материализовавшись в транспортаторной, Джим с удовлетворением обвел светящимся взглядом присутствующих.

-Разрешите на борт?

-На борт разрешаю, - Скотти вышел из-за пульта и вытянулся по стойке смирно рядом с остальными офицерами. – Экипаж Энтерпрайза приветствует вас, капитан.

-Вольно.

Среди офицеров, выстроившихся в транспортаторной не хватало только одного члена экипажа, которого он бы хотел видеть сейчас среди этих людей. Это огорчало. Он не мог поверить, что вулканец все же отказался.


	5. Chapter 5

Джим Кирк резко распахнул глаза, и какое-то мгновенье не мог понять, где он находится. Вслед за недоумением нахлынуло глубокое чувство удовлетворения, так как вместо привычного белого потолка кадетской комнаты его взгляд уперся в хромированный потолок капитанской каюты, от которого тускло отражался свет приборов.

-Свет на 30 процентов.

Неяркие лучи выхватили из полумрака его рабочий стол, с пустыми кружками и беспорядочно разбросанными дисками и отчетами. В размытом переходе от света к тьме тускло блеснул галаграфический экран. Его отблеск и сигнал входящего сообщения и разбудили Кирка.

Самый молодой капитан звездного флота позволил себе роскошь еще немного поваляться в кровати, прежде чем встать. Незамысловатый утренний моцион, легкая разминка, чтобы взбодриться - и он был готов к подвигам.

Сообщение пришло по личному каналу связи, и значит, он должен был быть первым, кто с ним ознакомится. Быстро пробежавшись глазами по написанным формальным языком строчкам, Джим недовольно сжал губы. Им опять придется отклониться от первоначального курса.

Кораблю изначально было предписано идти на WARP-скорости к границе обследованных территорий к одной из самых отдаленных планет категории М – планете Тейрлон, с которой в последний месяц пришло уже два тревожных сообщения о подозрительных объектах, вторгающихся в около орбитное пространство. 

Но вот уже второй раз руководство вносило корректировки в это первоначальное предписание, чтобы назначить на взгляд Кирка маловажную миссию, которую могло бы с легкостью выполнить любое транспортное судно, находящееся в необходимом квадрате.

Джим мельком взглянул на часы. До смены альфа было два с половиной часа, значит, коммандер Спок уже окончил свою ночную медитацию и проводит последние свободные часы перед вахтой как всегда в кают-компании или библиотеке. Стукнув по кнопке вызова, Джим с особым удовольствием произнес:

-Говорит капитан. Коммандер Спок, прошу срочно явиться ко мне в каюту.

-Да, капитан, - почти сразу последовал ответ. Джим оказался прав - Спок уже давно бодрствовал.

Отходя от стола и потягиваясь, Кирк широко улыбнулся: Как чертовски приятно с утра пораньше слышать мягкий баритон своего старшего помощника. А если подумать, все могло закончиться не так уж приятно лично для него, если бы этот вулканец все же решил оставить Звездный флот. А ведь когда они готовы были вывести Энтерпрайз с орбиты Земли и включить ускорение, Джим уже было почти смирился с тем, что ему придется искать другого первого помощника. Теперь капитан каждый раз не без усмешки вспоминал тот момент...

-Импульсные двигатели, маневровые ускорители к пуску готовы, – Сулу пробежался глазами по мониторам.

-Системы вооружения и щиты в ждущем режиме, - пальцы юного русского гения порхали над пультом.

\- Диспетчеры дока готовы, капитан, - вместо приветствия услышал Джим от своего офицера связи. Ухура уверено крутанулась в кресле и замерла, упершись взглядом в появившегося в дверном проеме Кирка. Он на мгновенье задержался, чтобы обвести взглядом мостик. 

Наконец-то вся его команда на своих местах ждала лишь его приказа, чтобы увести корабль в открытый космос. Почти вся. Место старшего помощника по-прежнему пустовало. Джим незаметно вздохнул и направился к капитанскому креслу.

\- Боунз! – проходя мимо старого друга, Кирк хлопнул его по плечу. – Пристегнись.

Леонард МакКой лишь криво ухмыльнулся в своей обычной манере на слова теперь уже своего капитана и покачал головой. На этот раз он счел нужным не язвить, чтобы не портить торжественность момента, который, как он прекрасно знал, был слишком важен для Джима, хоть он всячески старался этого не показывать.

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк опустился в капитанское кресло и на долю секунды замер, глядя прямо пред собой. Он хотел на всю жизнь запомнить это ощущение – он на законных основаниях сидит на этом месте, и по-другому быть просто не могло. Перед ним был не просто пульт управления его кораблем, перед ним простиралась вселенная. И звезды, которые теперь уже не казались такими далекими, какими видел их Джим с Земли. 

\- Скотти, как там у нас?

\- Делитиевая камера на максимуме, капитан, - раздался из динамика довольный голос первого инженера.

\- Сулу, приготовиться к запуску, – отдал свое первое распоряжение капитан.

И тут все как по команде повернули головы на звук открываемых дверей турболифта. Джим будто оцепенел. 

\- Разрешите на борт, капитан? - шагнув из лифта на мостик, произнес Спок.

\- На борт разрешаю, - Джим серьезно смотрел на вулканца, замерев, будто боялся спугнуть наваждение. 

-Поскольку у вас нет первого помощника, - продолжил говорить вулканец, когда Джим легко соскочил с кресла и сделал шаг ему навстречу. - С почтением выдвигаю свою кандидатуру. В случае необходимости предоставлю рекомендации.

Они замерли друг напротив друга на расстоянии полушага.

\- Для меня это честь, коммандер, - улыбаясь, и продолжая смотреть вулканцу в глаза, ответил Кирк. В ответ он получил легкий кивок головы. Кирк усилием воли заставил себя отвлечься от мыслей о черных непроницаемых глазах теперь уже его первого помощника и поспешил вернуться в капитанское кресло.

\- Калибровые двигатели, Сулу.

Ухура счастливо улыбнулась прошедшему мимо нее к своему месту Споку, но Кирк этого уже не видел.

\- Двигатели запущены, - отрапортовал Сулу.

\- Выводите.

\- Есть, капитан. 

***

Повинуясь умелым рукам экипажа, U.S.S. Энтерпрайз покинул порт на околоземной орбите и отправился в и космос. Никто и подумать не мог, что через несколько часов полета ему придется свернуть с намеченного курса. Ухура передала капитану срочное распоряжение руководства Звездного флота, в котором говорилось о необходимости откорректировать курс, чтобы подобрать на планете Корил в солнечной системе Визариус важный груз. После этого на 12 базе забрать делегацию послов, а затем доставить их на планету Денниз-VII. Всего по расчетам командования это займет полторы недели выпадения из графика. Всего лишь вынужденная заминка, но Джим собирался использовать рационально и ей - образовавшееся время он решил потратить на знакомство со своим экипажем и кораблем. 

Это, конечно же, касалось и его первого помощника. Кирку казалось странным, что обычно прямолинейный и честный вулканец до последнего момента держал его в неведенье относительно своего выбора. Поведение Ухуры так же указывало на то, что для девушки решение Спока оказалось сюрпризом. 

Поначалу Джим был уверен, что она осталась служить на Энтерпрайзе под его командованием, только потому, что знала о решении Спока остаться. Именно имя Ухуры в списках экипажа и придавало ему уверенность в том, что Спок все же согласиться остаться на Звездном флоте, но потом Джим понял, что, даже не зная о решении вулканца, она все равно приняла предложение Кирка. И он теперь точно знал почему.

Ухура, знойная красавица, умная, талантливая, амбициозная. Ее нельзя было не уважать, несмотря даже на ее порой раздражающую резкость и самоуверенность. И Джим уважал. Бессознательно. Уважал с момента их первого знакомства в баре в Айове, когда она не поддалась его очарованию. Уважал, потому что предпочла ему Спока. И его уважение к ней росло во время обучения в академии. Что в прочем не мешало ему порой ловить себя на раздражении от ее действий и не останавливало его в попытках периодически провоцировать гордую и вспыльчивую девушку. Джим был уверен, что та так и не простила ему того, что он добился статуса казначея ксенолингвистического клуба Академии.

Задумчивые взгляды, которые капитан периодически кидал в сторону той части мостика, которая предназначалась для научно-исслдедовательского пульта, не остались не замеченными ни командой, ни самим Споком. Чехов и Сулу то и дело многозначительно переглядывались и прятали понимающие улыбки.

Споку же сразу по вступлении в должность пришлось выделить время на оформление всевозможной документации, что было закономерным последствием принятого в последний момент решения. Закончив с формальностями, он легко влился в привычную рутину обязанностей первого помощника и начальника исследовательского центра и теперь, координируя и сортируя поступающую к нему информацию, невольно отвлекался на обжигающий спину взгляд своего нового капитана. Он понимал, что рано или поздно, ему придется ответить на все возникшие у того вопросы. И как ни иррационально это выглядело, ему хотелось, чтобы момент объяснений наступил как можно позже. Он не чувствовал в себе уверенности, чтобы столкнуться с напором Джеймса Кирка, всегда во что бы то ни стало докапывающегося до истины.

Был еще один взгляд, который отвлекал его. Офицер связи лейтенант Ухура, так же не сводила в него внимательных изучающих глаз. Он знал, что Ниота удивлена и озадаченна. Но для нее у него так же не было ответов, как и для Кирка.

Когда половина первой смены на борту Энтерпрайза подошла к концу, капитан передал управление кораблем Сулу и уверенно зашагал в сторону турболифта.

-Мистер Спок, можно вас на минутку, - Джим уже шагал в сторону зала для совещаний, не сомневаясь, что вулканец незамедлительно последует за ним.

Как только двери с тихим шелестом закрылись за ними, Джим резко обернулся.

-Не хочу откладывать этот разговор в долгий ящик, мистер Спок, - намеренно растягивая его имя, капитан хищно улыбнулся. – Потрудитесь объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию. Почему я в последний момент, по факту узнаю, что все-таки не останусь без первого помощника в вашем лице?

Спок привычным жестом заложил руки за спину.

-Я… не могу дать ответа на ваш вопрос.

-И как это понимать? Я так подозреваю, руководство было в курсе как минимум за сутки. И думаю, это вы, мистер Спок, попросили держать меня в неведении. Я прав?

Спок удивленно вскинул бровь. Он явно все еще недооценивал своего капитана-землянина. В дальнейшем Спок решил для себя, что не стоит повторять такой ошибки в будущем. И поборов удивление, лишь согласно кивнул, ни один мускул больше не дрогнул на его лице.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Спок внимательно рассматривал Джима в непривычной еще одежде. Он привык видеть его или в кадетской униформе, или в черной форменной водолазке. Он не мог не отметить, что капитану идет офицерская золотая туника. 

Кирк же в свою очередь не мог справиться с негодованием. Не может он дать ответ на вопрос! Как же! На несколько шагов продумывавший вперед вулканец пытается убедить его в том, что попросил умолчать о своем решении просто так, повинуясь импульсу. Не хочет говорить, что им двигало, не надо. Джим хмурился, как он ни старался, не мог разглядеть за обычной непроницаемой маской вулканца хоть что-то. Что могло бы помочь ему понять, прочитать того. 

Джим Кирк не привык отступать, но, как блестящий тактик и лучший выпускник класса тактического анализа, знал, что порой во время организованное отступление могло принести победу даже в самой безвыходной ситуации. Он чувствовал, что чем бы не руководствовался Спок в своем решении, это было тем, что логичный вулканец не мог объяснить даже самому себе.

Он бы действительно удивился, узнав, что вулканец и не пытался ничего умалчивать. А, повинуясь какому-то интуитивному чувству, довольно-таки необычному для него, попросил умолчать о своем вступлении в должность. Спок не знал, что в будущем ему еще не раз предстояло идти наперекор логике и поступать скорее, как человек, нежели как вулканец. 

-Вас уже ввели в курс дел относительно отклонения от основного курса? – неожиданно сменив тему разговора, прервал молчание Кирк. Спок растеряно кивнул и подошел к столу, сев за который Джим быстро что-то стал набирать на панели.

-И каково ваше мнение?..

Мысли Спока тут же вернулись в русло должностных обязанностей, и он изложил капитану свои мысли на этот счет.

Через час, Джим готов был биться головой о полированную поверхность стола. Никакие доводы не могли помочь ему убедить его твердолобого первого помощника, что легкая, с его точки зрения, корректировка существующих процедур пойдет их работе только на пользу. И если бы не МакКой как нельзя вовремя появившийся в плавно отъехавших в сторону дверях, он был готов не только бесцеремонно вторгнуться в личное пространство вулканца. Нет, он был готов на гораздо большее – схватить своего остроухого первого помощника за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть. 

Возможно, он был не прав, и не стоило начинать с подобного разговора в первый же день их совместной работы, но по стечению обстоятельств Джим решил не терять времени даром. От обсуждения миссий, назначенных командованием, они перешли к обсуждению функционирования и взаимодействия существующих служб корабля, вот тут-то и разгорелся самый ожесточенный спор. Точнее ожесточенным он был со стороны капитана, потому что Спок был абсолютно невозмутим, несмотря на все эмоциональные выпады Джима.

-Вуах, парни. Вы еще подеритесь. Джим, напомню, на случай если ты забыл - вулканцы втрое сильнее землян, - увидев, что творится в переговорной, поспешил разрядить атмосферу Боунз.

-Боунз! - Джим как никогда был рад видеть друга. Ему действительно был нужен повод, чтобы отойти от вулканца. 

Даже в академии, перед очередной комиссией, доказывая правоту своей теории, ему было не настолько важно убедить кого-то в том, что он действительно на верном пути, чем сейчас Спока. Так почему же ему было настолько важно получить одобрение именно его первого помощника? Джим не хотел задумываться об этом, но добиться признания своей точки зрения Споком, как это было после уничтожения Вулкана, для него было не менее важно, чем установление взаимопонимания с первым помощником. 

-Извините, что прерываю вашу милую беседу, - перешел к делу МакКой, - но вот-вот начнется обеденный перерыв, а мне жизненно необходимо кое о чем поговорить. Поэтому, может, мы совместим приятное с полезным, и ты, оставив своего старпома на некоторое время в покое, пообедаешь со мной в каюте? А заодно и поговорим?

\- Хорошо, Боунз. Я обещал зайти к Скотти после обеда, ознакомиться подробнее с машинным отделением, так что продолжим нашу беседу позже, мистер Спок.

\- Как скажете, капитан.

Пообедав с МакКоем, Джим спустился в инженерный отсек, Скотти устроил ему подробную экскурсию с и упоением рассказывал о каждой детали в своих владениях. Все системы корабля функционировали исправно, никаких нареканий во время первого дня полета не поступило, но, несмотря на это, к концу первой смены в качестве капитана Джим серьезно задумался о том, чтобы связаться с Пайком и спросить, как тот справлялся с таким количеством отчетов и рапортов. 

Устало потягиваясь в капитанском кресле, он краем глаза заметил Ухуру, подошедшую к Споку. От него не укрылось то, как вулканец застыл на месте при приближении девушки. К турболифту они пошли вместе, но слегка на расстоянии, что тоже не могло укрыться от внимательного взгляда Джима.

***

Высокий хвост ксенолингвистки покачивался из стороны в сторону в такт ее шагам. Спок знал, что та сердится. Первоначальная радость и удивление сменилось недоумением и тревогой. Ухура, как и Кирк хотела ответов и хотела немедленно.

Они все решили, касательно их отношений еще тогда, в тусклом пустом коридоре академии, когда Спок рассказал ей о том, что покидает Звездный флот. И вулканец не знал, хотел бы он это изменить.

-Спок… - ей не нужно было продолжать. Вулканец знал, чего она хочет, и без вопросов последовал за ней.

Разговор с капитаном вымотал его, вымотал физически и эмоционально. Он был не готов противостоять напору Кирка. Они почти все время, не считая самого начала разговора, говорили только о работе, об экипаже, корабле, процедурах, но Спок постоянно искал что-то большее в произносимых капитаном словах, словно ждал подвоха. Не проверки его компетентности, нет, чего-то другого.

И теперь он не хотел повторения этого с Ниотой.

Она пропустила Спока в свою каюту и как только дверь закрылась за ними, тут же обняла, уткнувшись лбом между лопаток. На него обрушилась лавина мыслеобразов и эмоций. Недоумение и тревога. Радость и немного разочарования. Признательность и щемящая грусть. Всего было так много, что он с трудом успевал разобраться в этом сумбурном потоке. И не было возможности увернуться, оттолкнуть или скрыться.

Только сейчас Спок понял, насколько слабой, непрочной была его эмоциональная защита, насколько беспомощным он был перед лицом хаоса чужих чувств. 

-Не отпускай меня, - тихо попросил он. Ему нужно было узнать, понять именно сейчас, именно с ней. 

-Что заставило тебя изменить решение? – такой же тихий вопрос в спину, с надеждой услышать совершенно определенный ответ, за которым он услышал грустное: «Ты всегда был и будешь важным и дорогим для меня…». Они действительно решили все еще тогда.

-Я сам, - он не обманул ее даже в этом, как не стал скрывать, что связан с самого детства с другой, как никогда не скрывал, что не может дать ей больше, чем уже ей отдавал.

-Поужинаешь со мной? – Ниота всегда дела первый шаг в их отношениях. Этот вопрос был еще одним шажком теперь уже в их просто дружбе.

-Я хотел бы, но у меня еще много дел сегодня.

-Каких дел? Ведь смена закончилась?

-В лаборатории. Я почти весь день провел на мостике, но мне необходимо еще наладить работу в научном отделении. Я поужинаю после у себя в каюте.

-Жаль. Правда. Но, ничего, в другой раз. - Ниота грустно улыбнулась и отпустила руку Спока, которую все еще держала в своих ладонях. Тот последовал к выходу.

-Не сердись на меня. Мы обязательно поужинаем вместе. 

-Конечно, Спок, не засиживайся допоздна.

-Конечно.

Когда за вулканцем закрылась дверь в каюту, Ухура еще долго смотрела на то место, где еще совеем недавно стоял Спок. Плакать она не могла, та радость, что наполняла ее весь день из-за неожиданной смены решения Спока теперь сменилась грустью с легким налетом горечи.

***

Джим задержался на мостике еще на пару часов, потратив это время на знакомство с новой сменой. Было непривычно видеть за пультом управления других навигатора и рулевого, но он должен был быть уверенным, что и им сможет доверить жизни экипажа и корабля. 

Он считал своим долгом быть лично уверенным в каждом из четырехсот человек экипажа звездолета. Рулевой Гилдер оказался угрюмым и замкнутым, а вот навигатор был его полной противоположностью. Закончив все необходимые на его взгляд дела на мостике и, успокоив свои сомнения относительно сохранности корабля во время своего отсутствия, Джим спустился в свою каюту, сделав круг почти через весь звездолет. Смена времени суток определялась на Энтерпрайзе лишь в слабом изменении освещения. Яркий галогеновый свет – утро и день, мягкий желтый – вечер и ночь. Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя более или менее комфортно и подстраивать ритм жизни под эту неявную смену суток.

Капитанская каюта приятно радовала его комфортом и удобством. Ничего общего с неуютной комнатой, что им с Боунзом приходилось делить два года обучения в академии. Без роскоши, но этого и не требовалось, главное все под рукой – компьютер и репликатор. 

Из личных вещей Джим взял с собой только одежду и средства личной гигиены. Любимая коллекция печатных книг осталась на Земле. Он не мог позволить себе рисковать редкими изданиями только, чтобы развлечь себя на досуге. Если же ему захочется почитать — всегда можно обойтись электронными версиями книг находящегося в его распоряжении огромного архива корабля. Тоже самое касалось музыки и произведений кинематографа.

Пройдясь по каюте, Джим снял золотую тунику и аккуратно повесил ее в шкаф. Больше ничего кроме сапог не снимая, он ничком рухнул на кровать. Но спать не хотелось, Джим немного поворочался. Как ни надоело ему читать и подписывать отчеты за этот день, похоже, еще от одной святой обязанности капитана ему было не отвертеться. Сокрушенно повздыхав, Джим переместился к терминалу.

-Дневник капитана. Звездная дата…

Всего пара слов, и у него начало сводить скулы от скуки.

Две недели. Еще две недели плестись по космосу на третьем ускорении. Словно Энтерпрайз один из самых лучших кораблей на флоте, а обычный транспортный шатл. Не такой уж срочный груз им поручили. Дружественные отношения с соседними планетами были важны, но он внимательно проштудировал всю имеющуюся и довольно скудную информацию о послах – ничего особенного. Незачем было прерывать полет Энтерпрайза, незачем вынуждать его людей заниматься рутиной. Не этого он желал, отчаянно борясь за капитанское кресло и экипаж. В-первую очередь, им двигала жажда новых открытий, слава первопроходца, а не капитана корабля на побегушках у руководства Федерации планет. 

Если бы тогда Джим мог знать, насколько полезной окажется эта навязанная им миссия, он бы не возмущался так сильно.

***

Мягкая трель ненадолго отвлекла его от светящегося экрана.

-Войдите, - буркнул он в репликатор и вернулся к своему кофе. 

Спок замер в дверях. Джим чувствовал его взгляд на спине, тот заскользил по рукам, переместился на лицо. Изучающий, осторожный. Они все еще привыкали друг к другу, присматривались. 

-Спок, - они были в его каюте, одни, он мог позволить себе эту фамильярность.

-Капитан, - Джим не знал, сколько еще времени, сколько совместных миссий и высадок понадобиться, чтобы вулканец начал называть его по имени, но он точно знал, что сделает все возможное и не возможное, чтобы это случилось как можно быстрее.

-Я только что получил распоряжение от командования. У нас внеочередное изменение курса, после того, как мы доставим груз и послов на Денниз. И вот что я хотел бы обсудить с вами…

Джеймс Кирк точно знал, что необходимо сделать, просто хотел заручиться поддержкой своего первого помощника, а потом и команды. У них была миссия, на них лежала ответственность, и у них не было времени ждать, пока руководство Звездного флота перестанет осторожничать, прежде чем выпускать Энтерпрайз в неизведанное пространство и убедиться в их компетентности.


	6. Chapter 6

Джиму было скучно, к тому же невыносимо хотелось спать. Он давно потерял нить разговора. А желания прислушаться и понять, о чем идет речь, у него не было. Куда как занятнее было из-под ресниц рассматривать сидящего на противоположном конце стола вулканца. Морщины и седина – неумолимые признаки преклонного возраста, совсем не портили его внешность. 

Джим до сих пор был немного зол на него. Все две недели, что они летели до планеты Денниз, предварительно приняв несколько контрейнеров с Корила, он потратил на то, чтобы получше узнать этого вулканца. И не смотря на установившиеся между ними отношения, он все еще был зол.

Джим невольно то и дело бросал заинтересованный взгляд с одного на другого Споков. Такие разные и такие похожие. Его Спок сидел по правую руку от него. Небрежный поворот в кресле, и они стукнутся коленями. Джиму понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы удержать от подобного ребячества.

В чужих пальцах мелькнул какой-то серебристый предмет, Джим встрепенулся. Ручка, всего лишь ручка. Он все же сделал над собой усилие и прислушался к разговору. Посол говорил тихо сухим официальным тоном. 

-…Не всегда сложившиеся обстоятельства на конкретной планете можно систематизировать и описать стандартной инструкцией…

Это даже не была их основная миссия, но теперь экипаж Энтерпрайз невольно был вынужден присутствовать на всех этапах переговоров в качестве официальных представителей Федерации.

Остановка на планете в системе Визариус была короткой. Важным грузом оказались странного вида растения. Каким бы не значительным не было его первое официальное общение в статусе действующего капитана Энтерпрайз, Джиму хотелось запомнить его. Он с особым удовольствием представился начальнику исследовательского центра и сделал запрос на высадку. Джим точно знал, что произносить такую простую, по сути, фразу как: «Капитан Джеймс Кирк ЮСС Энтерпрайз» – ему не надоест никогда. 

После согласования координат высадки, Джим в сопровождении Спока и Сулу лично спустился на планету к пятикупольному почти прозрачному зданию. Сулу робко попросился с ним, и у Кирка не повернулся язык ему отказать. Из личного дела он помнил, что азиат до того, как стать пилотом, выбрал карьеру биолога. 

Странного вида конструкция была главным корпусом одного из самых крупных и современных исследовательских полигонов в этой части космического пространства Федерации Объединенных Планет. Ничего удивительного, что на Кориле нашлось место и для редких растений с Вулкана.

У них было время в запасе, и Джим не упустил возможность пройтись по широким светлым коридорам и просторным залам, наслаждаясь скупыми белесыми лучами искусственного солнца, пробивающегося сквозь кроны деревьев. Черным небом, усыпанным непривычно яркими звездами, за которым скрывался еще один потолок с молочными облаками. Уровни перетекали из одного в другой, и, казалось, можно бесконечно бродить между незаметными полупрозрачными перегородками, и впереди ждало бесконечное зеленое море неизвестных растений и трав, никогда не видевших настоящего солнца их родных планет.

Состав воды, грунта, освещенность, кислотность и даже минеральный баланс – тончайшая работа по воспроизведению пригодных для существования условий. Невозможно было не восхищаться кропотливой и трудоемкой работой местных специалистов. Но он не сомневался, что растениям с Вулкана будет хорошо в лаборатории на Энтерпрайз. В этом Джим убедился лично еще в первую неделю с начала их пятилетней миссии. 

Он никогда прежде не бывал в лабораториях, оборудованных на кораблях класса Конституция. Но не сомневался, что ему будет чему удивиться. При первой же возможности Джим, не спеша, прошелся по основному залу, соединенному с другими помещениями лабиринтами переходов. За толстым стеклом скрывались стерильные камеры, оборудование и аппараты по большей части непонятного для него назначения, в просторных нишах - хранилища для образцов инопланетной флоры и фауны. 

Он чувствовал себя потерянным среди этого безразмерного светлого помещения, бесшумно дышащего кондиционерами и установками поддержания климата.

Посреди этого стекла, пластика и стерильного белого света его первый помощник казался ему непривычно оживленным. Джим не хотел думать, что эта странная мысль быль лишь игрой его воображения, он не хотел приписывать вулканцу эмоций, которых тот не показывал. Но возможно, он действительно видел чуть больше чем остальные, потому что знал, что искать?

Спок что-то увлеченно набирал, изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы отдать распоряжения суетящимся вокруг помощникам. Они еще не добрались ни до одной новой планеты, а тут уже во всю кипела работа. 

-Капитан, - наконец-то, он был замечен.

-Мистер Спок, не обращайте на меня внимания. Я продолжаю детальный осмотр корабельных служб…. Стандартная процедура, - зачем-то добавил Джим в конце, будто оправдываясь за свое присутствие.

Он действительно следовал стандартной процедуре. Ему как капитану надлежало ознакомиться с работой каждой службы, каждого подразделения, изучить каждый закуток на корабле, чем он и был занят. Пока они летели к Корилу, у него была масса времени на все формальности.

В первую очередь он наведался к Боунзу. И был тут же выгнан мрачным МакКоем с заявлением без веской причины не появляться на пороге его медотсека. Как бы то ни было, в вотчине друга Джим собирался бывать в самых крайних случаях. Нескольких дней проведенных посреди мигающих приборов и запаха лекарств хватило ему для того, чтобы надолго отбить желание заглядывать к «доброму доктору» даже просто в гости. Подмигнув хорошенькой медсестре, он поспешил ретироваться.

После он провел несколько часов со Скотти в инженерной, согласовывая возможные изменения и нововведения и то, как наиболее эффективно можно было бы их внедрить, не вызывая сильного сопротивления инженеров звездного флота.

За несколько дней Джим изучил каждый поворот и тупик на его корабле. И если раньше он прогуливался по полупустым коридорам лишь с аварийным освещением, когда Энтерпрайз еще чинилась в ремонтных доках, то теперь все было совсем другим. Вокруг кипела жизнь. Он еще не знал всех в лицо и поименно, но не сомневался, что через пару недель это не будет проблемой.

Вид спешащих по своим делам членов его экипажа неизменно напоминал, что и у него было множество неотложных дел, большинство из которых составляли отчеты и рапорты. И если у него было столько бумажной работы сейчас, когда они еще даже не приступили к выполнению непосредственной миссии, то ему все же придется воспользоваться услугами личного помощника. Как бы ему не хотелось уйти от этого, Пайк оказался прав и в этом тоже. 

И теперь наблюдая за упорядоченной работой исследовательского центра, он еще раз убедился, что еоман ему был просто необходим, иначе вместо высадок его ждет только перспектива читать о них из отчетов. 

-Мистер Спок, не составите ли мне компанию за ланчем?

Джим многозначительно приподнял бровь со слабой надеждой, что этим он совсем не похож на своего первого помощника.

-Конечно, капитан.

Вулканец невозмутимо передал работу ближайшему энсину и последовал за Кирком. Еще в первые дни полета Джим ввел и даже задокументировал правило для всех офицеров несколько дней в неделю посещать общую столовую. Он был уверен, что это не только укрепит общий дружественный настрой, но и способствует налаживанию контактов между всеми без исключения членами экипажа. Этим Джим хотел создать атмосферу доверия, к тому же он не любил есть в одиночестве, привыкнув к непринужденной обстановке столовой еще с Академии.

При их появлении повисла неловкая тишина, в прочем тут же сменившаяся тихим гулом голосов. Замерев в задумчивости у репликатора, Джим ни как не мог решить, голоден он или нет. Желание пригласить Спока с собой было внезапным. Он действительно после осмотра лабораторий собирался наведаться в столовую. И он действительно не любил есть в одиночестве. И экипаж еще не настолько привык к его нововведению, чтобы он мог подсесть к любому энсину и начать непринужденный разговор. 

К тому же Джим помнил воспитательную беседу, которую с ним провел Боунз, только услышав предложения друга о совместных приемах пищи. Он не в коем случае не хотел бы допускать излишней фамильярности во взаимодействии ниже и выше стоящих офицеров его корабля. Так что вариант подсесть к его же бывшим сокурсникам отметался как невозможный. И на сегодня его ждали обычный офицерский стол и компания Спока, что было даже очень неплохой перспективой на его взгляд.

***

Теперь, когда ему было с чем сравнивать, он перебирал в уме все их короткие разговоры и малочисленные совместные трапезы и видел, что не такие уже они и разные – его Спок и Спок, принадлежащий другой вселенной. И если с одним он был другом, то, значит, и с другим у него могли быть такие же отношения.

Кто бы мог подумать, что одним из послов, что они забрали с 12 базы, окажется небезызвестный ему вулканец. Если бы командование флота посчитало нужным предоставить ему больше информации, ему не пришлось бледнеть и краснеть, схватившись за своего первого помощника. Он честно ждал конца света. Секундами позже пришло осознание, что не только командование было не до конца откровенно с ним. И он думал, что вулканцы никогда не врут. Нет, у него было подозрение, что что-то здесь не чисто, но меньше всего он ожидал подвоха от Спока. Особенно, от того, другого Спока.

Только когда неясные фигуры материализовались в транспортаторной, Джим с замиранием сердца узнал в одном из них своего невольного спасителя. После обмена приветствиями, со скоростью подобающей его статусу Кирк вылетел в коридор, надеясь перехватить своего первого помощника. Тот был занят выполнением последних приготовление к приему официальных гостей, поэтому задержался и на счастье Джима не присутствовал при подъеме.

-Мистер Спок, за мной, - вышло несколько резче, чем он хотел. Но воображение услужливо подсовывало сцены катастрофы, которая могла случиться, если эти двое встретятся. Он не для этого спровоцировал Спока и подставился под мальчика для битья, чтобы сейчас все труды пошли насмарку.

-Джим…., - позвал знакомый голос.

Он непроизвольно схватился за Спока и толкнул его к стене. Только спустя секунду, он осознал. Ничего не произошло, время не искривилось, мир не рухнул. Его захлестнула плохо контролируемая ярость.

Черные брови взметнулись вверх. Спок был действительно удивлен, это было видно даже невооруженным взглядом.

-Капитан….

Спок бросил быстрый взгляд ему за спину. Изменения, произошедшие с лицом его первого помощника, всего на мгновенье отвлекли его от собственных плещущих через край эмоций. Он и забыл, что все это время крепко сжимал плечи замершего у стенки коммендера. Джим отпрянул от вулканца и откашлялся:

-Акхем….Мистер Спок, проводите наших гостей до их кают. Посол, не найдется ли у вас минутка?

Он жестом попросил пожилого вулканца следовать за ним. Ему не хотелось начинать этот важный разговор посреди коридора, и он не хотел торопиться, заметив такое нехарактерное для их расы выражение печали на лице другого Спока.

-Тебе нравится? – обращаться к нему на «ты» было так же естественно как дышать.

-Конструкции несколько видоизменены, но этот тот же корабль, что я помню. Я рад, что мне представилась возможность еще раз побывать на его палубах.

Первым делом, когда они вошли в свою каюту, Джим подошел к реликатору. Сейчас ему был жизненно необходим глоток воды.

-Джим, - он не мог не ответить на этот голос. Он развернулся и сделал неуверенный шаг к фигуре застывшей у двери. Ярость поулеглась, оставив после неприятный осадок.

-Почему?

-Я должен извиниться. Полуправда – еще одна форма лжи. И мне жаль, что я не оправдал твое дове…

-Стоп, - Джим с силой потер лицо ладонями и взъерошил волосы. - Давай присядем, а то от всего произошедшего у меня голова идет кругом.

Молчание не было неловким. И это удивляло. Джим уже перестал считать, как часто его мог озадачить один единственный представитель другой вселенной.

-Знаешь, на самом деле, я не хочу знать, почему ты сказал именно то, что должен был сказать. Сделанное было единственно верным решение. Иначе мы бы не разговаривали сейчас в моей капитанской каюте. Так что я еще раз задам свой вопрос. Почему?

-Джим, тебе надо быть более конкретным.

-Чушь. Ты знаешь, что я хочу спросить. Ты знаешь меня, даже лучше чем я сам.

Он действительно хотел знать, почему поступки вулканца, которого он видел второй раз в жизни, вызывали в нем такую бурю эмоций. Почему от ярости у него тряслись руки и пересыхало в горле. Почему чужой непреднамеренный обман он воспринимал как должное, а дальнейшее молчание – как предательство? 

-Джим, я не надеюсь получить твое прощение, но все же попытаюсь. Ты должен понимать, что само мое присутствие в этой реальности – парадокс. И любое мое действие, любое вмешательство – меняет не только историю, но судьбы целых планет. И я не вправе брать на себя подобную ответственность. Я и так позволил себе пойти на поводу собственных эмоций…. То, что я совершил, было наиболее логичным путем выхода из сложившейся ситуации, мне не о чем жалеть…

Кирку оставалось только согласно кивать. Только благодаря этому вулканцу ему все еще было куда возвращаться. И старый дом его детства в Айове по-прежнему ждал его в кукурузных полях. 

Взгляд Джима упал на руки вулканца. Руки пожилого человека с худыми пальцами и проступающими венами. Он прекрасно помнил их чуткое прикосновение. Пускай, это длилось всего несколько мгновений, но он запомнил их нестерпимый жар на своем замерзшем лице. Теперь эти руки устало лежали на коленях обтянутых серой тканью форменных брюк.

-Ты, наверное, устал, а я даже не предложил тебе ничего, - Джим подскочил и кинулся к репликатору. - Что ты будешь?

-Чая будет достаточно. И не беспокойся, время, проведенное с тобой мне более дорого, чем то, что я потрачу на отдых и медитацию.

Кирк уверенно выбрал на панели репликатора нужный сорт чая и так и замер с горячей чашкой в руке. Он не спрашивал. Просто знал и все. Знал, что Спок любил все сорта зеленого чая с добавлением гиалтских специй, напоминающими по вкусу мяту. Он протянул дымящийся ароматный напиток вулканцу и опустился обратно в кресло.

-Спок, - он и сам слышал, каким слабым и неуверенным звучал его голос.

-Мой друг, не стоит волноваться.

После произошедшего на Дельта-Веге Джим не поленился поднять всю имеющуюся у них в архивах Академии информацию о вулканцах и их культуре. И совсем не удивился скудности представленных данных. Тогда он сделал пару звонков знакомым, оставшихся у него еще со времени бурной молодости, когда я его мотыляло по всей планете, и уже через несколько дней читал присланные на его личный пад файлы. 

Помимо всего прочего его интересовал непосредственно мелдинг и его последствия для человеческого сознания. Техника слияния разумов, как он выяснил, была весьма эффективным способом коммуникации не только для рас телепатов, но и для рас с нулевым коэффициентом восприятия. И при осуществлении опытным телепатом не представляла никакой опасности, в его случае, для человека.

Но ни в одном прочитанном им документе не говорилось даже о случайной передаче информации, которую он попросту не должен был знать. 

-Я знаю, какой чай ты любишь. И что предпочитаешь в еде. Я не думал, что мелдинг, даже в условиях острой необходимости, может передавать подобную, не относящуюся к делу информацию.

-Джим, мой друг. Не буду отрицать, что я и сам удивлен. Хотя в определенной степени случившееся является закономерным и логичным событием. Какими бы разными вы не были с Кирком моей вселенной, вы все же являетесь одним человеком. И мое сознание невольно узнало и приняло тебя, как оставленного по ту черту дорого друга… 

-…Приняло меня, как друга…, - тихо повторил Джим.

Он подозревал это с самого начала. И то, что этот Спок был с ним не до конца откровенным, не задевало его так, как могло бы при иных обстоятельствах. Настоящая причина его гнева была иррациональной и нелогичной. Он не мог принять того, что вулканец не счел нужным найти его и объясниться, предпочтя и дальше держать его в неведенье.

-Я вижу, что мое молчание расстроило тебя. И тут мне нет оправдания.

-Значит, у тебя есть объяснение? – решил уточнить Джим. Короткий разговор успокоил его окончательно. Он не сомневался, что у Спока найдется логичное объяснение на все.

-Есть. Очень человеческая причина. Я испугался.

-Испугался?!

-Не стоит так удивляться. Это естественная человеческая эмоция, присущая не только расе людей. Любое гуманойдное существо… 

-Спок, я пон….

Вызов комма прозвучал неожиданно громко и неуместно. 

-Мостик капитану. 

-Капитан Кирк слушает.

Сулу, которого Джим оставил за главного, как обычно, рапортовал четко и невозмутимо. Ему нравился этот азиат. Ему вообще, нравилась вся его альфа команда.

-Мы готовы отправляться к Деннизу, капитан.

-Отлично. Дай ей 4 ускорение. Я буду у себя.

***

Прошлое около получаса, но Джиму показалось, что разговор занял не более десяти минут. Он был уверен, что его первый помощник прекрасно справился и без него. И надеялся, что его странное поведение не испортило впечатление послов от корабля и команды. У него было множество вопрос, на половину которых он даже не надеялся получить ответов, но все же собирался задать.

Во второй раз их беседу прервал уже не вызов с мостика, а настойчивый стук о панель двери. 

Увидев на пороге Спока, Джим совсем не удивился. Он почему-то именно этого подсознательно и ждал все это время. Теперь, когда он уже знал, как читать скупую мимику своего первого помощника, что может означать даже незначительное приподнятие аккуратной острой брови, ему было проще понять, что скрывалось за его сухими равнодушными репликами. 

Судя по выражению лица молодого вулканца, тот не ожидал увидеть их мирно беседующими и попивающими чай. И если брать в расчет их непростые отношения и его поведение ранее, то это удивление было вовсе не беспочвенным. 

-Капитан, последние приготовления к отлету были произведены 7 минут назад, и мы готовы покинуть орбиту базы…

-Спасибо, мистер Спок. Сулу уже выводит ее из дока. Я надеюсь, послов разместили со всеми удобствами? - Джим невольно подобрался, еле справившись с желанием скопировать привычную позу вулканца и заложить руки за спину.

-Да, сэр.

Спок сделал небольшой шаг по направлению к дивану, и выжидательно замер, не сводя черных глаза с Кирка.

-Вы что-то хотели, мистер Спок?

-Если вы закончили ваш разговор, разрешите, проводить посла Салека до его каюты?

Джим бросил вопросительный взгляд на Спок Прайма и, получив утвердительный кивок, позволил себе немного расслабиться.

-Конечно, коммандер.

-У нас еще будет время, Джим.

-Я на это рассчитываю.

У них будет еще две недели, и он сможет лучше узнать этого знакомого незнакомца. Чуть меньше 14 дней, и кто знает, представиться ли ему в будущем подобная возможность.

У самой двери, пожилой вулканец ободряюще сжал его плечо и вышел вслед за своим молодым двойником.

Спок оглянулся как раз в тот момент, когда посол уже убирал ладонь с плеча Кирка, скользнув пальцами вниз по всей длине руки до кожи, не спрятанной за рукавом форменной майки, и развернулся, чтобы следовать за ним. Этот простой жест для него, как для контактного телепата, значил, намного больше, чем мог бы понять капитан.

***

Каюта его двойника ничем не отличалась от множества безликих кают на корабле. Еще необжитая, но уже с расчехленной мебелью и работающим климат-контролем. Только багаж свидетельствовал, что здесь будет кто-то жить.

Коммандер пытался найти предлог задержаться, но на ум не приходило ничего убедительного.

Спок пытался разобраться в собственных путанных мыслях. Чувство, охватившее его при виде собственного двойника, мирно беседующего с капитаном, больше всего походило на раздражение. Глухое раздражение от осознания простого факта – он действительно мог бы быть таким же. Таким же спокойным и уравновешенным, оставившим за плечами года службы на флоте под командованием Джеймса Кирка. Он мог бы прожить жизнь, зная, что Вулкан все еще существует, а значит…

Каждый раз, закрывая глаза для медитации, он видел перед собой множество упущенных возможностей, он видел время, которое было для него безвозвратно упущено. И если раньше его никогда не волновало будущее, то теперь мысли о нем беспокоили. И ни одна вулканская дисциплина не могла помочь ему преодолеть его смятение 

Он хотел и иррационально боялся спросить и услышать ответ на свой простой вопрос. Спок не сомневался, что он, другой, ответит честно. Он до сих пор сомневался в правильности принятого им в минутном порыве решения.

Каждый раз, когда Спок смотрел на Ниоту, то иррационально вспоминал темные волосы, разметавшиеся во сне и скрывшие подушку. Он всего два раза видел, как она спит. Это случилось уже на Энтерпрайз, когда они возвращались на Землю после столкновения с Неро. 

Лейтенант Ухура была слишком страстной, слишком пылкой и слишком живой. Он не знал, какие чувства он испытывал к Ниоте, ему не с чем было сравнивать. Было ли это любовью в том понимание, которое вкладывают в это слово люди? Он точно знал, что нет. Ничего подобного. Он знал, что никогда не сможет дать ей того, что она хотела, и всегда старался быть предельно честным. 

Был ли он способен испытать любовь в земном понимании? Спок был лишь наполовину вулканцем, в отличие от его отца, который в порыве откровения признался ему, что женился на маме, потому что полюбил. Если его отец, истинный вулканец, смог полюбить, то шансы Спока однажды испытать это чувство, как минимум увеличивались вдвое, потому что люди по своей натуре были, как никакие иные существа во вселенной, подвержены склонности влюбляться.

Спок невольно с надеждой посмотрел на своего старшего двойника. Если и был хоть кто-то в целой вселенной, кто мог бы помочь ему понять, то это был только он сам.

-Посол Салек.

-Спок.

Пожилой вулканец протянул вперед раскрытую ладонь. Пять пальцев, пять точек соприкосновения и жест, который знал любой ребенок на Вулкане.

 

Спок, задержав дыхание, в ответ соединил их пальцы. 

Он снова падал во тьму. Но теперь гулкая пустота не была всеобъемлющей, не было больше чувства бессилия, от которого хотелось кричать в ожидании когда, та сомкнется над его головой. Рядом он чувствовал собственное присутствие. Вокруг разлилась тишина, растворяя каюту, коридоры и палубы, растворяя его двойника и его самого, пока не осталось ничего кроме тьмы. Тьмы, наполненной обрывками разговоров, при которых он никогда не присутствовал, словами, которых он никогда не слышал, воспоминаниями, которые никогда не были его. 

Спок… Спок… Спок.. 

Его звал знакомый голос, он не хотел откликаться, но голос продолжал звать полузабытым вулканским диалектом.

…Ты так и будешь падать, пока тебя не подхватят…

Он не помнил, кто из них прервал контакт. Но Спок не думал, что это был он.

-Ты устал?

-Не настолько, чтобы не передать тебе пожелания нашего отца жить долго и преуспевающе. Он еще не готов принять твоего решения, но это рано или поздно случится, поверь мне. 

Пожилой вулканец оглянулся, словно только сейчас вспомнил, где они находятся.

-Приятно видеть, что определенные вещи никогда не меняются.

Спок с любопытством стал наблюдать, как тот сел на узкую кровать и провел рукой по серому покрывалу. Видеть себя таким, каким он станет лет через 90, было непривычно. Но больше изменений внешних, его волновали изменения внутренние. Это не было заметно невооруженным взглядом. И он подозревал, что единственным человеком на Энтерпрайз, который мог бы понять разницу, был Кирк.

Вулканец даже представить себе не мог тогда, насколько он был близок в своих мыслях к размышлениям своего капитана, одолевавшим его на приеме по прибытии на Денниз.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нельзя делать больших перерывов в написании глав - немного меняется стилистика, если не записать мысли - есть вероятность забыть, о чем хотелось написать...эххх...   
> Я собрала давно написанные куски воедино, думаю, что перепишу отдельные абзацы.  
> А еще я решила эту часть закончить на этой главе, а вот уже из посещения сделать следующую - ну, и назвать ее "Новый вулкан".  
> Наработки для этого есть - главное, не затягивать с этим делом))

Неживой неяркий свет ламп выхватывал из мрака стальные каркасы машин, пустые кабины роботов-строителей и маленькие летательные аппараты, предназначенные для полетов на орбите планеты. Холодные блики плясали на обшивке стен и пола. Обманчивая тишина огромного гаражного отсека изредка нарушалась лязгом инструментов и неспешным разговором.

Кирк прекрасно знал, где ему искать своего главного инженера. Пока он протирал штаны на переговорах и многочисленных приемах в их честь, Скотти завел полезные знакомства с местными инженерами и, извинив себя в первый же день их прибытия, теперь все свободное от дежурств время проводил в ангарах, копаясь во внутренностях местных кораблей.

-Скотти, - отчетливо позвал Джим и решил подождать, когда же жизнерадостный шотландец обратит на него внимание. К чести Монтгомери, тот тут же отложил причудливого вида инструменты в сторону, извинился перед своими собеседниками и последовал за Джимом к выходу.

-Докладывай.

Они вплотную придвинулись друг к другу. 

-Как уже можно было догадаться, не все так гладко и мирно у них, как они пытаются нам показать. У правителя пять сыновей, и не все согласны с установленным правом престолонаследия. У всех разная степень поддержки среди военных и населения. И хотя приемником должен стать старший сын, парламент ратует за второго. Военные тоже готовы встать на его сторону, если с ними договорятся. Остальные трое были бы не прочь сесть на трон, да кто же им даст.

-То-то я удивился военному крейсеру над столицей. Так и думал, что не ради нас они его тут выставили. Но при любом правящем режиме есть недовольные. Что-то конкретное добавишь? 

-В итоге, вулканцы так удачно подвернулись со своими переговорами. Уж не знаю, чего им от этих деннизийцев надо, но сам Денниз рассчитывает одним махом разрядить обстановку в обществе, да еще и разжиться наработками вулканских ученых. Военные спят и видят, как бы им лапы наложить на кое-какие секретные технологии, - Скотти склонил голову еще ниже и полушепотом произнес. – Проект «Красная материя». 

-Не так уж они и скрываются, как я посмотрю, - Джим поджал губы. Ему не нравилось постоянное упоминание об этой опасной, и как показала жизнь, сокрушительной разработке с Вулкана.

-Да уж, полезно бывает пить с личной охранной монарха. Не только Федерации интересно увеличивать свой военный потенциал, а тут у Денниза есть явное преимущество перед нами – вулканцы после нас сразу к ним побежали.

***

Брифинг перед самым прибытием на планету был непродолжительным, послы вкратце обрисовали сложившуюся ситуацию. Поддержка Федерации пришлась как никогда во время, и у них были все шансы на успешный исход дела.

Джим со слов обоих Споков имел довольно скудное представление о характере предстоящих переговоров. И тот и другой были на удивление единодушны в желании рассказать как можно меньше и при этом не вызвать в нем излишнюю подозрительность.

Когда все стали расходиться, Кирк задержал МакКоя.

-Я хотел бы знать твое мнение об этой всей истории. Спок утверждает, что остановка займет не больше пяти дней, затем быстро слетаем до Нового Вулкана и уже тогда сможем вернуться на первоначальный курс.

МакКой задумчиво покачал головой.

-Ты ведь не об этом хочешь услышать мое мнение.

-Боунз.

-Я удивлен, что с нами поделились хоть какой-то информацией. Если бы ты только знал, какая головная боль вытянуть из этих упрямых вулканцев хоть что-то. Не думаю, что на Деннизе мы задержимся надолго. Остановка на Новом Вулкане тревожит меня в большей степени.

-Поясни.

-Значит, ты не в курсе последних слухов?

-Как видишь, нет, - Джим позволил проскользнуть в голосе легкому раздражению, что не скрылось от внимания друга, слишком хорошо знавшего, что это означало.

-Несмотря на гибель Вулкана и немногочисленных по меркам целой планеты выживших, вулканцы не такие беспомощные и уязвимые как это может показаться на первый взгляд. Скажу одно слово – оружие. Это мирная раса с самым новейшим и развитым военным потенциалом.

-Я слышал о проекте «Красная материя», но думал, что это так и осталось в категории долгосрочных планов. Я сам вдел чертежи и расчеты, но дальше болтовни дело не двигалось… 

-Так и было до недавнего времени. Только теперь они стали более сговорчивыми. И Федерация, наконец-то, получила то, что хотела.

-И откуда подобные слухи?

-Скотти, - хмыкнул Боунз. – Этот малый понимает толк не только в электронных кишках и алкоголе, но и в информации. 

-Занятно. Осталось понять, зачем им телепаты.

-Надеюсь, это никак не связано с каким-нибудь хитрым вирусом, - проворчал Боунз. -Для меня плановый осмотр Спока и так похож на гадание на кофейной гуще… У тебя есть предположения?

-Есть, но если у тебя нет своих, то без должного подтверждения - это всего лишь догадки, которые я пока оставлю при себе. Извини, Боунз.

-Готов поставить весь свой запас выпивки на то, что нас притащили сюда не для красоты. Всегда приятнее имеет за спиной такой веский аргумент как наша детка на орбите и вся мощь Федерации, когда садишься за стол переговоров. И вулканцы настолько хотят положительного исхода этих самых переговоров, что не погнушались козырнуть этим. 

-Это все домыслы. Что-то еще?

-Я понял одно, и тем и другим выгодно сотрудничество. И если вдруг договориться не удастся, в проигрыше окажутся не только вулканцы. 

***

-Капитан, - к его удивлению его первый помощник не удалился с остальными послами, а ждал его в коридоре.

-Мистер Спок?

-Список кандидатов на должность вашего личного еомана.

Ему был протянут электронный планшет. Кирк проследил взглядом от знакомой руки и чуткими длинными пальцами, верх по рукаву синей форменной рубашки до лица его невозмутимого первого помощника.

-Ах, да, - Кирк чертыхнулся про себя. Он и забыл, что сам попросил Спока подобрать подходящего человека. И как бы ему не хотелось оттянуть этот момент, лучше было уже сделать выбор и больше не отвлекаться на это. – Спасибо, мистер Спок.

К его удивлению список оказался коротким, всего два имени. Ему было бы проще, если бы вулканец просто выбрал за него, но это было бы безответственно и не подобающе рангу капитана.

Джим внимательно изучил досье каждого кандидата, и что кривить душой, когда он увидел фотографию голубоглазой блондинки, то уже определился.

-Ранд мне подходит.

***

Из подробного отчета Спока Джим знал, что планету Денниз населяла высокоразвитая раса контактных телепатов. Он мельком пролистал общую информацию, касающуюся тектонической, геологической и климатической характеристик планеты, больше внимания обратив политической структуре.

Монархический строй вкупе с парламентом неплохо справлялись со своими задачами. Хотя Джим не хотел даже представлять, на что могли быть похожи политические интриги, когда у оппонентов была возможность заглянуть в мысли друг друга. 

Не одни вулканцы умели ставить ментальные блоки. Ментальный уровень восприятия любого человека, имея специальные возможности, можно было менять, и хорошо, что у звездного флота были эти возможности. Никому не было бы приятно, сидя за столом переговоров, не иметь хоть какой-то защиты от внешнего воздействия и сканирования мыслей, пускай даже для этого сканирования требовался тактильный контакт. Поэтому при контакте с расой телепатов стандартная процедура предписывала не только командному составу, но и сопровождению, пройти курс вакцинации.

Столица объединенного континента была основана в долине меж величественных гор. Большой современный город раскинулся по всему плату, выплеснулся на склоны гор и теперь гордо топорщился многоэтажными стальными конструкциями зданий. В небе над городом парило несколько небольших торговых кораблей и один военный. Черная махина, подобная грязному пятну на льняном холсте, сразу бросалась в глаза на фоне общей благодатной пасторали.

Материализовались они в горной резиденции, приятно поражавшей комфортом и умеренностью в убранстве помещений. С ее террас открывался прекрасный вид на столицу и горную гряду.

Их делегацию встретил почетный караул из причудливо одетых солдат. Джим впервые присутствовал на официальных переговорах. Одна единственная высадка на Кориле была короткой и не настолько важной, чтобы у него был повод примерить парадный мундир. Он ободряюще похлопал ворчащего МакКоя, который, как и он, был вынужден расчехлить парадную форму. 

Только Спок выглядел невозмутимо. Он одинаково комфортно чувствовал себя в любой форменной одежде. Оказанный прием не произвел на него ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Жители Денниза были сдержанными и приятными в общении, но он постоянно ощущал давление на его ментальную защиту, легкое прощупывание. И если бы не помощь Спок Прайма, он с вероятностью в 89,8 % не смог бы противостоять даже столько малозначительному воздействию. Ни один даже самый совершенный блокиратор, созданный совместными усилиями ученых Вулкана и Земли, не мог сравниться с собственными блоками. Он не понаслышке знал, что действительно сильный телепат мог обойтись и без тактильного контакта. И как минимум один такой сейчас встречал их делегацию.

***

Одним из вечеров, когда Спок застал пожилого вулканца одного, а не в компании капитана, он даже предвидеть не мог, чем закончится для него их непродолжительная беседа.

-Твоя ментальная защита совсем ослабла. А предстоящая миссия потребует от тебя умения максимально эффективно блокировать твои мысли от чужого влияния.

-Я… Я уделяю медитации по три часа каждый вечер.

-Этого не достаточно, Спок. И я могу помочь.

-Когда мы можем приступить? – Спок не стал отрицать, что помощь ему действительно была необходима. Пустота внутри с каждым днем ширилась, и ни что не помогало хоть как-то унять тянущую боль там, где раньше была слабая еле ощутимая пульсация связи с его названной невестой. Там, где раньше была живая пульсирующая связь с его народом. То, что осталось, то, что удалось восстановить, терялось в бескрайней пустой пустыне, теперь заполненной лишь тишиной.

-Чем раньше, тем лучше.

-Это не помешает вашим ежевечерним встречам с капитаном? - Споку было не приятно признавать, что сложившаяся ситуация его задевала. Больше всего это было похоже на ревность в человеческом понимании этого слова, но даже для самого себя он не мог решить, кого к кому ревновал больше. Одно то, что он признавал это чувство за собой, для него было важным и нелегким шагом.

-Одно другому не помешает, - уклончиво ответил Спок Прайм. Тяжелая теплая рука на плече удивила Спока. Простой контакт через мягкую ткань офицерской туники неожиданно успокаивал и дарил уверенность, что они справятся. – Приходи сразу после смены. Нам над многим надо поработать.

После этого разговора, он все чаще находил себя в компании своего нового капитана, но тот оказался удивительно легким в общении. Если бы Спок знал себя хуже, а значит и другого себя, то решил бы, что за очевидной логикой поступков его старшего двойника кроется какой-то скрытый мотив. Иногда это проскальзывало в редких печальных взглядах, которые Спок Прайм бросал на Джеймса Кирка, пока они играли в шахматы, а Спок изредка поднимал глаза от отчетов и наблюдал за этими столь непохожими представителями двух рас. 

Такие разные, и все же каждый вечер он наблюдал не просто полное взаимопонимание, которое достигалось зачастую без слов, одними взглядами, движениями голов и рук. Он видел отголоски не просто прошлого, Спок раз за разом становился свидетелем огромной драмы. Трагедии, от которой сжималось сердце, а ему самому хотелось отвернуться, не смотреть, не видеть, не слышать, не знать, каково это потерять свою жизнь, а теперь быть невольным наблюдателем и участником чужой.

Каждый вечер Спок Прайм помогал не только ему. Их многочасовые медитации помогали и пожилому вулканцу. Чтобы их не ждало на Деннизе, он надеялся, что их усилия не пропадут даром. 

***

Прием, устроенный в честь их прибытия, даже по земным стандартам можно было смело назвать шикарным. И если бы не их дипломатическая миссия и тот факт, что он находился тут все же в качестве официального представителя Федерации, то Джим не упустил бы возможности действительно развлечься. Было что-то манящее в том, что твоим партнером является контактный телепат, для которого совсем не проблема считать твои желания еще до того, как ты сам о них подумал.

МакКой не отходил от него ни на шаг.

-Объясни, почему та милая леди не сводит с тебя глаз?

-Потому что я неотразим? - прикрываясь бокалом с чем-то темно-бордовым, предположил Джим.

-Надеюсь, в твоих мыслях нет ничего предосудительного? 

-Я думаю только о благе Федерации.

Боунз фыркнул и отвернулся, скрывая улыбку, но потом быстро вернулся в свое обычное ворчливое состояние.

-Надеюсь, наши ничего не напутали, и ту смесь, что нам пришлось вколоть, действует.

-А уж как я на это надеюсь. Уверяю тебя, у меня нет никакого желания пускать кого-либо копаться у меня в голове, - Джим невольно нашел глазами своего первого помощника. Хотя одному контактному телепату он все же позволил бы это сделать не задумываясь. 

Мелдинг со Споком Праймом стал для него одним из самых незабываемых событий в его жизни. Теперь хотелось не только сравнить, хотелось вновь почувствовать тот краткий миг общности, понимания и приятия. Только уже с этим вулканцем, упакованным в офицерский парадный мундир как в доспехи, с жесткой линией осанки и плавными движениями.

Спок встретился с ним взглядом, но практически тут же вернулся к вежливой беседе с полной дамой и ее спутником.

-Как ушастого взяли в оборот. Никак пытаются сосватать ему своих дочек, - от МакКоя так же не укрылось настойчивое внимание деннизийской аристократии к их коммандеру.И их не трудно было понять. О том, что Спок полукровка и что он единственный вулканец в Объединенном флоте Федерации, знали многие. О том, что он один из представителей одного из влиятельнейших кланов даже на Новом Вулкане, знали все. 

***

Тревога не давала ему уснуть. Чувство непосредственной опасности было ему слишком хорошо известно, чтобы спутать его со смутным беспокойством. Проворочавшись на удобной кровати еще полчаса, Джим устало потер пальцами виски, желание пройтись возникло внезапно, и он не стал ему сопротивляться. Прогуливаясь по пустым темным коридорам, он поражался собственной нелепой затее. 

Они уже четыре дня потратили на Деннизе, но так ни к чему и не пришли в переговорах. За закрытыми дверями, где проходили дебаты вулканцев и деннизийцев, ему делать было нечего. И без него хватало дипломатов и послов от Федерации. О чем бы те не пытались договориться, процесс еще не затянулся настолько, чтобы повлиять на собственную миссию Энтерпрайз и ее экипажа, а значит, у него не было законных причин ускорить переговорщиков. Поэтому приходилось терпеть и ждать. 

Интуиция гнала его дальше и дальше вдоль холодных стен, освещаемых только скупым светом из небольших окон. На крайнюю террасу Джим вышел все же не случайно. Застывший знакомый силуэт он увидел еще издалека и теперь целенаправленно к нему тихо приближался.

То, что вулканец не услышал его появления, говорило о его глубокой задумчивости. Это напомнило Кирку одно летнее утро на Земле, когда он наткнулся на замершего в своих мыслях теперь уже его первого помощника. Та встреча была неожиданной и очень важной для него. Именно тогда он действительно поверил, что сможет убедить вулканца служить под его началом. Теперь он хотел большего. Джим Кирк хотел иметь полное право называть своего первого помощника и коммандера другом.

-Спок.

Вулканец еле заметно вздрогнул, выныривая из глубоких размышлений.

-Как удачно, что я смог застать вас одного.

-Вы что-то хотели спросить, капитан?

О, да, у него накопилось много вопросов, а вот возможности задать их все никак не подворачивалось.

-Вы думали, мистер Спок, мне не покажется подозрительным, что после обоснования новой колонии вы, вулканцы, первым делом начали переговоры с ближайшей расой телепатов? Я бы в первую очередь позаботился о крыше над головой и безопасности. И учитывая ту скудную информацию, что мне удалось раздобыть, это каким-то образом связано с вашей физиологией. Я прав? – тут он шел ва-банк. Никакой информации, кроме как о военных разработках у него не было. Были только его собственные догадки и легкий шепот интуиции.

-Да, капитан, - ответ был скупым и если бы Джим хуже знал вулканца, то точно решил, что тот цедит сквозь зубы.

-Это очень важно для вас?

-Да, - Спок замолчал. Он так и не решился сказать, что, скорее всего, после всех переговоров ему придется выбрать себе новую невесту, хотя и прежней знали очень не многие. Необходимость, о которой ему не хотелось думать даже наедине с самими собой. 

-Поставлю вопрос иначе - что ждет нас на Новом Вулкане?

Спок долго всматривался в лицо своего капитана, но ничего кроме упрямой решимости не видел. Голубые глаза мерцали холодным светом и не оставляли сомнения, что Кирк докопается до истины любым способом и чего бы это ему не стоило. Он уже видел подобный блеск и видел последствия. Ему было неприятно осознавать, что теперь он был принимающей стороной этого взгляда.

-Я хочу помочь, но чтобы моя помощь оказалось действенной, мне нужна информация. Я не хочу задействовать официальные каналы, на тот случай если это может принести непоправимый вред ситуации в целом. Но я на это пойду, не задумываясь, если посчитаю, что экипажу может грозить даже малейшая опасность на Новом Вулкане.  
-Руководство…

-Мне плевать на приказы руководства, если речь пойдет о жизнях моих людей. И вашей, кстати, в частности коммандер.

-Вы излишне драматизируете, капитан.

-А вы излишне скрытничаете. Федерации нужны ваши военные разработки, и Совет готов на многое закрывать глаза, но у меня есть приоритеты, как у капитана.

Спок подобрался, ментальная защита гнулась под чужим страстным напором. Он видел, каким умелым дипломатом может в будущем стать его новый капитан. У Джеймса Кирка были все задатки для этого.

-Я не могу дать вам ответ на ваш вопрос.

-Не можете или не хотите? – Джим в запале сделал несколько решительных шагов к нему. Еще немного и Спок будет вынужден отступить назад или столкнуться с перспективой оказаться к этому человеку слишком близко.

-Капитан, вам известна концепция личного пространства?

-Известна, но вам придется терпеть меня, пока я не получу нужных мне ответов.

Сейчас Джим осознал, как никогда, какой долгий путь ему предстоит проделать, чтобы назвать этого невозможного вулканца другом.

-У вас не достаточный уровень доступа, капитан, - немного виновато объяснил вулканец.

-Что? Какого..? Что значит, не тот уровень доступа?

Спок чувствовал себя некомфортно, он не думал, что придется объяснять этому вспыльчивому и волевому человеку, что Совет Федерации не считает нужным давать своим капитанам нужный уровень доступа ко многой информации. В их доводах была логика, с которой трудно было поспорить, но для некоторых миссий информационное вето могло стать критичным. Миссия сопровождения вулканских послов к таким, конечно же, не относилась, что не мешало теперь Кирку метать гневные взгляды на своего первого помощника.

-Ладно, и как же мне его повысить?

-Это сложная процедура с множеством формальностей, по окончании которой, боюсь, вас попросту не выпустят с Земли.

Он отвел взгляд и теперь рассматривал форменную нашивку на золотой тунике капитана.

-А если бы я получил эту информацию случайно? Например, во время телепатического контакта?

Спок удивленно вскинулся. Теперь в голубых глазах помимо решимости плескалось удовлетворение. Разум этого человека уже нашел единственно верное решение, и теперь точно не остановится перед воплощением его в жизнь.

-Это…. Я должен обдумать ваше предложение, капитан.

***  
В комнате отдыха офицерского состава никого не было. При его появлении свет автоматически зажегся и теперь заливал помещение ярким белым светом. Спок голосовой командой уменьшил яркость и с удобством устроился в углу за столом. 

Чтение в каюте было куда как более комфортным и удобным занятием, но он не мало часов провел в медитации по вопросу социализации. Вероятность взаимодействия с экипажем и в частности офицерским составом в неформальной обстановке была больше в стандартном месте сбора людей, нежели в его каюте. Так что ему ничего иного не оставалось, как хотя бы изредка посещать комнату отдыха в свое свободное время. И то, что он выбирал наименее оживленное время, зная расписание дежурств всех членов экипажа, на его взгляд, не имело никакого значения.

Спок не мог сказать, что он расстроился отсутствием компании. Общество Ниоты было всегда для него приятным и интересным, не смотря на изменение статуса их отношений. Но вулканец все же предпочитал чтение в спокойной обстановке с отсутствием отвлекающих факторов. Чтение помогало не только отдохнуть и отвлечься от текущих задач, но и давало возможность отвлечься от воспоминаний.

Его откровенно напугала прямолинейная просьба капитана о мелдинге. Их переговоры на Деннизе уже подходили к своему логическому завершению, вмешательство Кирка было бы не критичным, но все равно нежелательным на этапе последних согласований. У того была поразительная способность добиваться своего, если он уже что-то решил для себя. Пара дней и они бы направились к Новому Вулкану. 

Что Спок мог ответить своему капитану на вопрос, что ждало их на этой новой для них планете, в новом мире для его уцелевшего народа? Он давно и прочно истончил связь с их домом, когда покинул Вулкан. С чем столкнулись вулканцы, чьи связи были и крепче и сильнее? Он даже не пытался об этом думать. Ни его логика, ни его эмоции, наследие его человеческой половины, не могли дать точных ответов. Его рациональный ум отказывался вычислять вероятности суицидов и случаев потери полнейшего контроля над собой. 

Как вышестоящее должностное лицо, капитан имел право знать об особенностях вулканской природы своего первого помощника, Спок сам не знал, что могло его ждать в будущем, какие сюрпризы ему мог подбросить его же организм. 

Еще в одном Джеймс Кирк интуитивно был прав в своих опасениях - потенциально каждый выживший вулканец был подобен бомбе замедленного действия, которая могла сдетонировать в любой момент. 

Спок не готов был делиться подобными рассуждениями в мелдинге. Поэтому он пошел по наиболее простому пути – написал отчет и утром же после завтрака вручил своему капитану, зная, что у того не будет возможности устроить ему подробный допрос. Еще несколько часов за закрытыми дверями в зале переговоров, и Энтрепрайз ляжет на курс до Нового Вулкана. А значит, у него появилась отсрочка в неизбежном объяснении, которое, он не сомневался, потребует от него Кирк. 

***

Он ожидал увидеть в комнате отдыха своего первого помощника. Его только озадачил вид Спока, сидящего с идеально прямой спиной и глядящего в галаграфический экран компьютера и одновременно мимо него.

-Мистер Спок?! Не ожидал увидеть вас тут…. одного…. – немного замешкавшись, но тут же нацепив на себя привычную улыбку, сказал Кирк. Он не придумал заранее, что скажет вулканцу, а теперь сочинял на ходу и чувствовал себя довольно глупо. Затруднительно выдавать, что-то умное под изучающим взглядом немигающих глаз.

\- Одного? Что в этом удивительного, капитан?… – Спок оторвался от экрана еще когда услышал уверенные шаги, приближающиеся к двери, и теперь пристально смотрел на Джима. 

\- Я видел, что вы ушли с мостика вместе с лейтенантом Грей и доктором МакКоем, и предполагал, что… Вы отправились в лабораторию… что вы там читаете такое, Мистер Спок?

Если Спок и был удивлен его поведением, то, как обычно, не подал виду.

\- В моих планах было ознакомиться с новой диссертацией капитана Стоуна, к сожалению, во время нахождения на Земле я не имел возможности ее прочитать. Она посвящена весьма актуальной проблеме кристаллизационной дифференциации минералов на планетах класса A, B и C в том числе сразу после формирования их ядра…

-Что ж, надеюсь, что я Вам не помешал? – закатил глаза Джим, поспешив оборвать вулканца на полуслове. 

-Нет, капитан.

-Вы что-нибудь хотите? Чай, например?

-Нет, спасибо, капитан.

Чтобы сгладить молчание и занять себя чем-нибудь, Кирк подошел к материализатору и вернулся к дивану, уже смачно хрустя большим красным яблоком. В другой руке он держал дымящуюся чашку с чаем. Поставив чашку перед Споком, Джим сел напротив и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил есть яблоко.

Ему было интересно наблюдать за скупым проявлением реакции вулканца. Незначительный сдвиг правой брови, когда тот уловил знакомый аромат специй. Практически незаметный прищур темно-карих почти черных глаз. Почему-то Джим всегда считал, у его первого помощника черные глаза, пока он не присмотрелся. Когда адреналин или то, что заставляет кровь вулканцев бешено стучать в висках, не расширяли его зрачки до самой радужки, когда глаза Спока не темнели от бури сдерживаемых эмоций, Кирк имел возможность лицезреть тепло-карий цвет.

После Денниза вопросов к вулканцу у него прибавилось, а вот вероятность получить на них ответы стремилась к нулю. Но Джим чувствовал, что был на верном пути. Рано или поздно он узнает, что так упорно скрывали от него оба вулканца.

Полет до Нового Вулкана обещал быть, как минимум, интересным.


End file.
